Diva's Bride
by hellflower42
Summary: After accidentally lethally wounding an innocent girl, Saya turns her into a Chevalier. Problems arise when Amshel kidnaps the girl and she falls in love with Diva. Will she betray Saya? Pairings: Diva/OC and Solomon/Saya. *COMPLETE*
1. A New Chevalier

Short Author's Note: Sara (pronounced like Mara) looks like Kari from Digimon Adventure 02 (picture can be found in ). This story takes place between episodes 19 and 20.

CHAPTER 1: A New Chevalier

Saya's blood was boiling. She was so furious she was once again in a bloodrage. She felt her sword pierce through... what? An animal? A Chiropteran? A human? Someone was calling her, begging her to stop. They called again and she froxe. Hagi! His voice broke through her rage. She didn't want to hurt him again.

Her rage slowly disappeared. The world came back into focus. She looked around her. She could only see snow and trees.

Hagi ran up to her and grabbed her. She was trying to focus on him but... that smell. She KNEW that smell-it was blood, a lot of it.

Saya looked down and gasped. "Hagi...." She started shaking. "Tell me I didn't. Please tell me I didn't hurt another innocent person" She fell to her knees beside a bleeding girl. She was so young. She looked about 16. "We have to save her, Haji"

"She's lost too much blood, Saya. I'm sorry" Haji said sadly.

Saya looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "There has to be a way, Haji.. Please! I will not be able to handle it. I cannot handle killing someone else"

Haji's usually emotionless face suddenly showed deep indecision. "Is that what you truly wish, Saya? For this girl to live? I need to know"

Saya nodded without hesitation. "I NEED her to live, Haji. If you can save her, please do it"

Haji shook his head slightly. "I cannot save her, Saya. Only you can. She must drink your blood. But know this, there is no going back. Also, this has never been attempted on a female. There may be side affects"

Saya didn't understand his hesitation.. "But if I don't do it, she'll die" Despite her words, she suddenly hesitated. She did not know why but doing this scared her.

She pushed her fear aside though. She HAD to do this. She took her sword, what was left of it after the battle with that Chevalier, and clenched her hand around the blade. She held her bleeding hand up to her mouth and filled it with her own blood. She then laid her lips to the girl's. Once she was sure the girl had swallowed the blood she pulled back.

Saya frowned when Haji knelt beside her and held the girl down. She was about to question him when the young girl suddenly started to convulse.. She watched on in horror until the girl finally lay still. Saya went to check the dirl's heart beat but Haji grabbed her hand.

"Haji?" Saya began.

Haji gave her a rare comforting smile. "She should be alright, Saya. But we have to wait. She'll wake up eventually. She'll be bound to you.

"Just as I am"

* * * *

Solomon Goldsmith was startled when Diva started to laugh hysterically. He immediately went to her side. He hoped she wasn't in one of her psychotic modes. He was the only Chevalier present at the moment and he didn't want to deal with her moods by himself.

"Diva?" he said carefully. "Are you alright, my dear?"

She laughed even louder. "Sister Saya is so impulsive. She's made a new Chevalier. I can sense it" She stopped laughing and got a mischievous look on her face.

"And this Chevalier is different"

A/N: I am also writing an Inuyasha fic, but I'll update as soon as possible. PLEASE review!


	2. Diva

Short Author's Note: Something went wrong with my computer last time. Sorry for any mistakes. And Kari's pic can be found through . This chapter takes place during episode 23.

Warning: This story's main couple is two females.

CHAPTER 2: Diva

Sara Winter was worried about her queen, Saya. She had gone off on her own with one of the enemy Chevalier named Solomon Goldsmith. Now Sara stood on a hilltop with Hagi, her partner Chevalier. He was the one who had explained to her what she now was, and her purpose.

She was supposed to protect Saya and fulfill her every wish. Including one wish that her queen could not remember and one she wished even she could forget. Haji had made her swear not to tell Saya about it. He said it was something she had to remember on her own. She had understood.

What she didn't understand was why they were leaving Saya alone with Solomon. When she had first woken up as a Chevalier, she had been furious when Haji had told her she had to serve Saya after the Chiropteran queen had tried to kill her. But then he had explained what had really happened. Still, she and Saya did not start out on the best of terms. But Saya had kept being kind to her no matter what. No one had EVER shown her kindness before and she had soon welcomed Saya into her heart.

She looked over to Haji. "Do you think Saya will be alright, Haji?"

He was silent for a while. "This is what Saya wished"

Sara sighed. That hadn't answered her question. "Protect Saya. I'm going to go scout the area. Make sure there aren't any other Chevaliers around, or Diva"

"Try not to engage them in battle. Especially Diva" Haji said stoically.

Sara nodded and ran off using her Chiropteran speed. She did not find a single thing until she got to a tall tower. That is when she finally heard something that was not an animal. It was a song, the most beautiful song she had ever heard. Haji had told her... what? It had been important. It had to do with a song. As the song picked up though she threw her caution away.

She couldn't help herself. She went to find the angelic singer who was singing the alluring song.

* * * *

Diva felt her coming. That new Chevalier. The one she literally ached to explore in every sense of the word. She finally knew, she finally understood what Amshel felt for her. Her need for this girl overrode everything. Her bloodlust, her lust for revenge, even her need to remain free.

That was why she'd chosen to meet the first female Chevalier here. She looked around her old cell and sang even louder. This place was the source of all her pain. All her humiliation, her sense of helplessness. She wanted at least one happy memory here to erase all the sorrow. It was at times like this she was GLAD she was full-blown insane.

The door opened and there she was. She looked so full of life, so full of... light. That light was what she wanted. She wanted to corrupt it, to destroy it. She wanted to break this Chevalier even more than she wanted to break Saya. To break her down until all that was left was pure darkness. Then she wouldn't have to be in the void alone.

The Chevalier walked toward her slowly. "You... You are Diva, aren't you?"

Diva smiled at her sweetly. "That's me. I came all the way out here just to see you. What is your name, Chevalier?"

Sara had the distinct feeling she should run away. This was Saya's younger sister, the other Chiroptera queen, the only being in existence that could end hers. But she could not. It was like she was drawn to Diva. She was so beautiful. That thought shocked her. She wasn't gay! Unfortunately, the thoughts that were currently running through her mind suggested otherwise.

She walked into the cell with Diva without really knowing why. "S-Sara. Sara Winter" she answered uncertainly. She detested the tremble in her voice. Why was she stuttering anyway? Why couldn't she LEAVE?

Diva came toward her and it was like she was frozen. Sara tensed when Diva grabbed her and Diva's eyes started glowing an ominous blue. "Relax, Sara..." Diva said gently in her ear. 'I can't!' Sara shouted in her mind. She panicked when Diva pushed her up against the wall but she still could not move. Diva pushed her shirt up so her breasts were uncovered. Sara placed her hands on Diva's shoulders intending to push her away. But then Diva bit into her left breast.

The desire that suddenly ripped through her blinded her to everything. Then something strange happened. Images burned into her mind. She instinctively knew that they were Diva's memories. She saw centuries of pain. And this room they were in... It was the worst. The torture that had went on here. And then, when Diva was finally free....

NO! STOP!

* * * *

Saya burst into the room. She had heard it-that song, Diva's song. She was here. And Diva was her.... She could barely believe it, but Diva was her little sister. She had a BLOOD sibling. She loved Kai and Riku more than anything of course. But this was different. Diva could be the one who could REALLY understand her.

Saya walked farther into the room and gasped at what she found. There were two people, no, two CHIROPTERANS, inside.

One had to be Diva, they looked almost exactly alike. The other one was definitely Sara. Sara's hands were weakly clutching Diva's shoulders while Diva held her gently but firmly in her arms. Sara's head was against the wall and her eyes were closed tightly, tears pouring forth. Diva was sucking on Sara's left breast, which was exposed, as if she was breast feeding, her own eyes closed in ecstasy.

Saya glared at the scene. "Diva!"

Diva pulled herself away from Sara and stood up fully. Her eyes were glowing blue the way her own sometimes glowed red. Diva gave her a satisfied smile.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. PLEASE review!


	3. Airy Singing Voice

Short Author's Note: This chapter takes place during episode 24. This chapter will be told mostly from Sara's POV.

CHAPTER 3: Airy Singing Voice

Sara woke up slowly. When she was finally able to focus she realized she was being surrounded by three human strangers and Diva was nowhere to be seen. She looked the three over. They were all male. One was an older man with a gun, one looked to be a teenager and the third appeared to be just a young child. The two younger ones looked a lot alike.

She was starting to feel like an alien because of the way they were watching her. She looked down and was relieved her shirt once again covered her breasts. "Who are you people? Why are you looking at me like I'm am an alien life form?"

The oldest man was the one who answered. "Saya told us to watch over you, Sara. She said you were her Chevalier. My name is David" He pointed to each of the other two. "This is Kai and Riku, Saya's brothers"

Sara's eyes widened as she thought about Saya. "Saya was here?" David nodded. She looked around the cell and noticed an item that could be used as a weapon. It had blood on it. She recognized Saya's scent. She looked back at David. "Where's Diva? Is she still alive?"

"She's fighting Saya" Kai informed her.

"I'm sure Saya will be alright" Riku put in, trying to sound comforting.

Sara suddenly heard Diva's voice from outside. "Sayonara!"

Sara used her Chiropteran speed to get to where she heard Diva's voice. When she got to the scene Saya was on the ground in Hagi's arms. Diva was standing at Solomon's side with a broken sword in her right hand.

Diva looked over at Sara as she appeared on the other side of Saya. "Sara! You're here finally. I was waiting for you" Sara looked at Diva with confusion. Diva looked up at the sky. "Amshel!"

Saya turned toward Sara with a panicked expression. "Sara, leave now! They're after you!"

"What?" Sara responded, stunned. She was grabbed from behind suddenly. Her right wrist was held in a tight grip and a strong arm held her around the throat. She was lifted into the air. The next thing she knew she was being flown away from the scene. She heard both Saya and Hagi call her name simultaneously.

"Saya! Hagi!" she called back. She struggled but couldn't get free. She turned to see a Chevalier in full Chiropteran form. "Let me go! Release me at once!"

"Oh, I don't think so" the Chevalier said. "Not only has my Queen ordered me to retrieve you, but you're quite a valuable catch. You are the first female Chevalier to living knowledge. Who knows what secrets you may hold"

* * * *

A short time later Diva appeared with Solomon, humming that song she had been singing earlier. Sara suddenly remembered what Hagi had told her about that song now. It meant that Diva was at least close by. 'Damn, I wish I had remembered that earlier' she thought to herself. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

Diva looked up from the blue rose she was holding as if she had sensed something. "Sara!" she yelled out as she ran over. Sara pressed herself back against the Chevalier, reminding herself that Diva was dangerous. "Thank you for getting her for me, Amshel" she said when she stopped before them.

"Of course, Diva, whatever you wish" Amshel replied, not loosening his grip on her for an instant. He was now in his human form.

"Amshel?" Solomon spoke up. He had stopped a few feet away. "You shouldn't have brought Diva here in the first place"

Amshel looked over at Solomon, his face calm. Sara could sense his anger though. "I merely did what Diva wished of me, Solomon. But I have a more important question: What reason could YOU possibly have for coming here, DEAR little brother?"

Diva laughed at her Chevaliers and then looked at Sara. She put the blue rose in Sara's hair as she tensed. "You're going to have so much fun with us, my dear Sara"

Sara was afraid of what that meant.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. PLEASE review!


	4. Those Who Serve Diva

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing JTLegend. I am dedicating this chapter to you. I hope you like it! Diva will NOT kill Sara like she did Riku.

CHAPTER 4: Those Who Serve Diva

Sara was impressed by the mansion in which Diva and her Chevaliers lived. Of course she would probably enjoy it better if they hadn't locked her up in a room. The door to the room could only be unlocked and/or opened from the outside. There was only one window and there were bars on it.

She glanced around the room and was once again struck with confusion. Diva had apparently gone through a lot of trouble to get this room ready for her. The room had a queen-sized bed with blue silk sheets and a satin pillow of the same color. There was a white night-stand next to the bed that had a vase with blue roses in it sitting on top of it.

Sara spun toward the door and backed up when she heard it being unlocked. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that it wasn't Diva. She decided on the latter and watched as Amshel Goldsmith entered the room. He left the door open. She decided to at least hear him out before she tried to escape.

"What do you want?" Sara asked him flat out.

"Diva wishes for each of us to speak to you" Amshel replied as he glanced around the room. "She seems to have taken quite a liking to you. That could be problematic. I was hoping she would choose Hagi"

She didn't know why but she grew angry at his words. "You want her to have babies, don't you?" She made a sound of disgust. "When Diva drank my blood I saw her memories. You see her as nothing more than a test subject"

Amshel shook his head slightly. "You say that as if you actually care for her" Sara was stunned by his judgement. "Well, in any event, there is still hope Diva will get pregnant, even by you"

Sara looked at him as if he was crazy. "What do you mean by that? How is that even possible?"

Amshel shrugged. "There are some species of animals capable of breeding within the same sex. Who knows what OUR species is capable of" He looked her over. "Maybe now that there is a female Chevalier new discoveries will be made"

With that, Amshel walked out and Solomon walked in. He watched Amshel walk away and shook his head. "I swear, Amshel can be so annoying sometimes" He turned to Sara. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She definitely agreed but she was wondering about something else. She knew she shouldn't ask, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "Solomon, tell me something. Do you think having feelings for someone who is supposed to be the enemy is wrong?"

Solomon gasped. "What? Why ask me that question?"

Sara was embarrassed now. Why had she asked him such a thing? "Forgive me if I assumed wrong or upset you, but you do have feelings for Saya, do you not?"

Solomon was stunned at her question for a moment but soon his expression softened. "Is it that obvious? Yes, I have feelings for Saya" He looked at her suspiciously. "But why would you want to know such things? Do you have feelings for Diva?"

Sara didn't know why she was confiding in this man, but he may have been the only one who could understand her dilemma. "I'm not completely sure. It's just... I know how lonely Diva feels. I have felt the same thing many times. Maybe Diva and I are kindred spirits

Solomon cocked his head, thinking her words over. "Maybe you are soul mates" he said teasingly. He walked over to her and took her hand, surprising her. "And maybe we were both made the wrong queen's Chevalier"

He gave her a kind smile and walked out. The next Chevalier who walked in made red flags go up in her head. She could see it in the back of his eyes-insanity. It seemed an even deeper insanity than Diva's.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Karl Feyon" he responded with no emotion. "Diva ordered me to come speak to you. I wish they would just kill you already. It would get you out of the way"

Sara took a defensive stance. "Get me out of the way of what exactly?"

Karl looked at her with more hatred and anger than she had ever seen. "Out of the way of me and my beloved Saya, that's what!"

Sara got confused. "Beloved?!" She then remembered something. She started laughing. "I get it. You're the Chevalier Hagi told me about. You're the Phantom"

He suddenly smiled in pure delight. "So Saya DOES think about me!"

"Not in the way you would like" she muttered.

But he no longer seemed to be listening to her anymore. It was like he had gone into his own little world. Sara was happy to see him leave. The next Chevalier who walked in she was actually able to relax around. He didn't seem as serious as Amshel or insane like Karl. She had liked Solomon, but their topic of discussion had made her very uncomfortable. But this Chevalier she had the feeling she'd seen before. But how could that be?

"I am Nathan Mahler" he said with a slight bow. "And you must be Sara Winter" He walked up to her and took her hands gently. "You definitely are cute, I'll give you that"

She blushed at his compliment. "Thank you. I think"

He pulled her closer and then went around to the back of her. He put his arms around her shoulders and said in her ear, "Have you ever thought about doing theater performances. You would look absolutely spectacular in some of the costumes I've made"

She stepped away and turned toward him in shock. "THAT'S where I've seen you before. I've been to almost all of your performances. Or, well, all the ones I could afford anyway"

He brightened up at her words. "Really?!" She smiled and nodded. "Oh, the two of us are going to get along famously. I'll even include you to my guest list at my next big spectacle. I hope you'll be able to attend it"

She laughed. "I'll try" she said to him, chuckling.

"But you'll need a new dress" he said with genuine worry. Then he actually ran out the door.

The next Chevalier stepped in and he seemed even more serious than Amshel. Sara was beginning to wonder how many Chevaliers Diva HAD. This was the fifth one!

The Chevalier looked at her sternly. "I am James Ironside"

Sara was even more uncomfortable with him than she had been with Karl. "Sara Winter"

He inclined his head to her. "Very well, then. Now that the proper introductions have been made, I shall take my leave. Diva will arrive shortly" After shaking her hand he left. He closed and locked the door behind him.

'He REALLY needs to lighten up' Sara thought to herself.

* * * *

Just as James had said Diva arrived a short time later. Her dress was the same as the one she had worn at the Zoo, except this one was black. She was barefoot. Sara got the same feeling she had gotten in the cell, but this time she was able to control herself.

Diva looked her over and smiled shyly. "How did you like my Chevaliers, Sara?"

Sara sensed that the answer was important to her. She answered truthfully. "I liked Solomon and Nathan. I didn't like Amshel and Karl. And James, well, he needs to lighten up"

Diva seemed to process the information. "And the room? Is it to your liking? I had Nathan make it up for you" Diva was looking more at her and the bed than anywhere else.

Sara was starting to get uncomfortable. "I... It is nice. But... Diva, why did you bring me here?" Of course, she was not naive. She had a pretty good idea already, but she wanted to clarify it.

Diva smiled and her eyes began to glow blue. Sara's eyes widened. She knew she was no match for Diva. Only Saya could kill her. But did she really want Diva to die? She remembered what she'd seen when Diva had drank from her. No, Diva didn't deserve to die.

Diva lifted her hands and slipped her dress off her shoulders. Sara gasped when Diva's dress pooled at her feet and the Chiroptera queen stood before her completely naked. She walked toward Sara. Numbly, Sara backed up until she hit the wall. Diva cupped her face in her hands and brought their lips closer together.

"D-Diva, wait. I-I can't...."

"Don't be afraid, Sara" Diva told her in a comforting tone. "Soon you will be mine. I've been anticipating this ever since I felt you were a Chevalier"

Diva closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Sara's.

A/N: If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me. I'll Update As Soon As Possible.


	5. The Sex Scene

Short Author's Note: I am writing this chapter for you, JTLegend. It explains the sex scene between Diva and Sara.

THE SEX SCENE:

Sara now lay in the bed with Diva, completely bare.

"Diva, I can't" she breathed, pulling back from her. She pulled the sheet tight against her bare body. "I can't believe I even let you strip me naked"

"Are you embarrassed?" Diva snuggled closer to her before she nibbled the corner of Sara's mouth.

Sara hesitated. Part of her wanted to bolt from the bed, but the other part was actually eager for this. She couldn't deny that Diva had touched her heart and life in some way but did she really want to explore the feelings she was having?

Tentatively and hesitantly, she placed her hand against Diva's cheek. Her glowing blue eyes were beguiling. She saw the need and the heat of her passion there. But it was the loneliness in Diva's eyes, the same loneliness she herself always felt, that broke her last bit of resistance.

She rolled into Diva's arms and kissed her.

Diva trembled with the triumph that tore through her at Sara's actions. She'd surrendered to her.

Unable to stand it, Diva kissed her fiercely as she rolled to her back and draped Sara over her. Diva hissed at how good Sara's breasts felt against hers. At the sensation of Sara's naked legs sliding against hers.

Diva rolled over with her, pinning her to the bed. "You are so beautiful" she growled, nipping at her lips before she buried her face against her neck. She kissed a blazing trail over Sara's skin to her breasts.

Sara arched her back and held her close as she raked one hand down Diva's back to feel her soft skin. She was absolutely dizzy from the sensation of Diva's lips on her flesh. From the warm, feminine scent of her body.

Diva looked up from her breast before she moved lower, to her stomach and then lower still.

Diva took her time tasting her as she dipped her right hand to gently probe the delicate folds of Sara's body. Sara gasped and jerked in response. Smiling at that, Diva circled her, delighting in how wet she already was. Her own body was on fire at the thought of taking her. But she didn't want this over that fast.

Diva wanted to savor her.

With that thought foremost in her mind, she spread Sara's legs wide before she moved her hand away and ran her tongue down her cleft.

Sara whimpered in delight as she buried her hand in Diva's hair. Diva's tongue worked magic on her. She didn't know why but this was something more than just sex. Something about being here with Diva...

She needed this. It was like Diva touched more than just her body. Diva touched her heart. Her soul. She didn't know what was happening to her.

Diva nuzzled her, letting the scent of Sara's body mark hers. Grinding her teeth, she laid her head on Sara's stomach and just enjoyed the sensation of Sara's hands in her hair. Sara was so gentle with her. So sweet. For these few moments she was actually able to forget her past. She was able to forget what Joel had done to her.

This had turned out so much better than she had anticipated.

Diva rose up above her so that she could look down and stare into Sara's eyes. She could see forever in them. Sliding against her body, she cupped Sara's face in her hands and kissed her before she pressed her sex to Sara's own.

A groan escaped her lips at how good Sara felt. Biting her lip, Diva stared into those eyes that were filled with kindness for her. Diva pressed her cheek against Sara's and listened to her short, sharp breaths as she started thrusting her sex against Sara's.

Sara cradled Diva to her as she let the heat of Diva's body carry her to the ultimate height of pleasure. Who would have ever dreamed that her greatest enemy could be so tender? But she was. Diva held her as if she were unspeakably precious.

She moaned as Diva quickened her strokes, using some of her Chiropteran speed. She lifted her hips and matched Diva's speed until she felt herself slipping.

Screaming out, she came in a bright burst of release.

Diva laughed in triumph before she moved even faster against her. And when she came, she growled like a wild animal.

Sara held Diva against her in the darkness and listened to the sound of her ragged breathing in her ear. "Diva, I think you should rest for a while" She slid Diva to her side and pulled the Chiroptera queen into her arms.

Diva curled up in her arms. "Okay" she consented sleepily. "Diva will go to sleep now"

Sara smiled at Diva's words. She may have been insane, but her childishness was adorable.

It was even- dare she even think it?- lovable.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this scene. Review please!


	6. Protected From Danger

Short Author's Note: Thanks again for reviewing JTLegend, and for adding my story to your favorites. I appreciate it. I will not be explaining the sex scene between Diva and Sara because it makes me uncomfortable. Just know that it happened.

CHAPTER 5: Protected From Danger

The Next Morning

Sara was watching Diva as she slept. She was now redressed in her clothes. She was kneeling by the bed. As she watched the Chiropteran queen who was supposed to be her enemy she wondered why she was still here. Diva had fallen directly asleep after their lovemaking which meant that the door to the room had remained open.

Another thought suddenly hit her. This would probably be the perfect time to use her Chiropteran abilities to kill Diva. She knew only Saya's blood could kill Diva, but honestly, could ANYTHING live if it was decapitated? But she immediately threw that idea out of her mind. Just the thought of killing Diva was enough to cripple her.

Sara sighed and stood up. She felt like she was betraying Diva for just thinking of it for an instant. But if she let her live wasn't she betraying Saya? 'Have I betrayed her already because of last night?' Sara asked herself. Why had she even....? She looked down at Diva. What was this queen doing to her?

She needed to figure some things out. She walked out of the room. She didn't plan on leaving the mansion, at least not yet. She needed to figure out what Diva's hold on her really was first, and she couldn't do that with Saya. She was no help to her queen right now anyway.

"Leaving?" a voice said from her left. "Diva wouldn't like that. And neither would I"

Sara turned to see Amshel. She glared at him. "I'm not leaving, asshole. I don't know exactly WHY I'm not leaving, but I'm not"

He looked her over for a while as if he was checking to see if she was lying. Then his eyebrows shot up. "Interesting. You are a female and yet you're being effected by it"

Sara was stunned. "Being effected by what? What are you talking about, Amshel?"

He smirked at her. "I haven't felt it myself. But I know both Solomon and Karl feel it" He smiled cruelly suddenly. "It is the Chevalier's blood inside of you. It pulls you toward Diva. You are, after all, her bride"

Sara's eyes widened in shock. "W-What? But.... Are you saying I'm only attracted to Diva because I'm Saya's Chevalier?"

Amshel shook his head at that. "My assumption is that there must be some attraction there to start with. You probably would be attracted to Diva even if you weren't a Chevalier. If that wasn't the case Nathan, James and myself would be drawn to Saya. We are not" He turned to leave. "You are free to roam the mansion, but if you try to leave, you will be stopped"

"Amshel!" Sara called after him.

He stopped. "What is it?" he responded without turning around.

"Where are Solomon and Nathan?" she asked him.

"They're in the South Wing. Solomon is on the balcony. Nathan is in his work space" He started walking again. "Do not try anything funny. They are more experienced with their abilities than you are"

Sara glared at his back for a moment before heading to the South Wing. When she got there she was almost run over by Nathan. He stumbled and would have fallen if she hadn't have caught him. She was surprised she actually bothered to help him. He was the enemy after all.

She steadied him. "Are you alright, Nathan?"

"I'm fine" He held up the dress he was holding, examining it. It was in a protective bag. "I'm just glad the dress was not ruined. It took forever to make" He looked at her. "Where were you off to?"

"I was going to find Solomon" She looked around. "Would you mind showing me where the balcony is, please? I don't want to get lost"

He smiled at her. "Ooh, manners. I like that" He turned back the way he'd come. "I'll take you" He offered her his arm like a gentleman.

Blushing, she took his arm and they began walking. "Who is the dress for?"

His arm tightened. "For you, of course" At her surprised look he pouted. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten. You said you would try to attend my next performance"

Sara patted his arm reassuringly. "I didn't forget, Nathan. I was just surprised that you actually...."

Nathan suddenly stopped abruptly, startling her. He then glared behind him with the most intense look she had ever seen. "Leave her alone, Amshel" he said in a threatening demonic voice.

When his features returned to their relaxed expression, he turned to her and said seriously, "Listen, Sara. Amshel is just waiting for a chance to turn you into a lab rat. We need to get you back to Diva immediately. You can talk to Solomon later"

Sara nodded, but her mind was in the past. If Amshel wanted to experiment with her now, what would he do if he ever knew she had had powers long before she became a Chevalier?

And what if he knew she still had them?

A/N: Diva will be awake in the next chapter. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

All readers please go back to Chapter 5. I have inserted the sex scene between Diva and Sara after all. The next time I update 'Diva's Bride' the story will resume.

I Will Update As Soon As Possible!


	8. Sara

Short Author's Note: Sorry if I took too long to update. Thanks for reviewing JTLegend. Your reviews give me inspiration.

CHAPTER 8: Sara

Sara and Diva were in the mansion's courtyard later in the afternoon. They sat against a tree in the shade. Diva was leaning against Sara while Sara's arms were around her. Sara looked at Diva with worry. She was being really quiet.

"Diva?" she said with genuine concern. "Is something the matter? You've been really quiet"

Diva's expression grew dark. "It's Amshel. I sometimes regret making him my Chevalier" Her eyes got a sad look that quickly disappeared. "He reminds me too much of Joel"

Sara was quiet for a while. "I probably seem like I've had the easiest life in the world, don't I?" Her own expression also turned sad, but her look didn't fade. "I don't remember anything of my past. Except for...." She hesitated. She'd never told anyone about this. Not even Saya. "I remember running. From everyone. I was always so afraid to let anyone get close to me"

Diva sat up and looked at her. It was like she was hearing a bedtime story. "Why? Why were they after you? You were human back then"

Tears slid from Sara's eyes and she shook her head. "I was never human. Not really. I always had... powers, abilities. The people chasing me wanted to hurt me because of that fact, to study me and experiment on me. I still have those powers now" She looked at Diva and her expression softened. "That's why I sympathize with you so much. I know what it's like to be isolated and lonely"

Diva gave her a sympathetic look. Then she kissed Sara passionately, surprising her. "Don't worry, Sara. Cause now you have me to protect you"

Sara smiled. "Thanks. I just.... I always wanted to be a normal girl" She chuckled bitterly. "Wishful thinking, I guess"

* * * *

Diva had gotten the best idea. She didn't exactly now why she was bothering. Usually she just tortured and/or killed her lovers. She didn't want to do that with Sara though. Maybe....

Her train of thought changed. Kidnapping Sara had been a really great idea apparently. She smiled as she thought about her DEAR big sister. She must have been worried about her Chevalier. She loved messing with Saya. Sara was hers now. That would be cemented once.... Once what?

What was she doing again? She stopped skipping down the hallway and thought. Wait! When had she started skipping?

"Diva!" a voice said from behind her. She spun around to find Solomon. "Diva, what is it? Why were you just standing there?"

"Solomon!" Diva exclaimed, suddenly remembering her idea. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Come with me! We're going out!"

* * * *

Later, Sara was in the courtyard waiting for Diva to return. Suddenly her arm was grabbed and she was yanked up from the ground. Furious, she looked at the person who'd grabbed her. She wasn't surprised to find Amshel. She glared at him.

"Leave me alone, Amshel!" she warned him.

"I heard you talking to Diva. Interesting stuff you told her. And here I thought Chiropterans were the only preternatural beings in the world" Amshel smirked at her. "Nathan and Diva aren't here to save you this time, Sara" He held up a syringe. "Don't move"

Sara gasped when she saw the syringe and her mind flashed back to something from her past. She panicked. She put her hands to Amshel's chest to push him back but something else happened. A burst of blue light came from her palms and struck him full in the chest. Amshel screamed and flew back away from her.

She grew weak and her legs buckled. Someone caught her but she relaxed when she saw Nathan. "Nathan...."

"It's alright" he said as he held her. When he spoke again, his voice was once again demonic. "Amshel, I told you to leave her alone. The next time we fight"

Amshel glared at them. "She's more valuable than I thought" He left.

When they were alone, she spoke. "Nathan" she said weakly. "I need to see Diva"

She passed out.

* * * *

When Sara regained consciousness the first thing she saw was Diva's worried face. She also noticed she was lying in bed. The instant she sat up Diva hugged her so fast she was knocked back down. Sara hugged her back to reassure her. But she was worried herself.

"I'm fine, Diva" she said. "Chevaliers heal fast. Physically anyway"

Diva released her and sat up. She reached over to the night stand, picked up something and pushed it at her. "This should cheer you up. Especially now. Stupid Amshel"

Sara took the tiny box from Diva's hand. It was wrapped in white paper and tied with a blue bow. Sara unwrapped it and opened the box. She pulled out a small sky blue seashell.

Diva smiled at her shocked face. "The shell opens up" Sara opened the shell, gasping when she saw light brown lipstick inside of it. "It's for you. A gift"

Sara stared at it in surprise. "I've never worn lipstick"

Diva smiled. "You said you always wanted to be like a normal girl. They wear stuff like that, don't they?"

Sara hugged Diva tightly as love for her welled up inside of her. She couldn't deny it now. She was IN LOVE with Diva.

But what about Saya?

A/N: I will eventually reveal where Sara's powers come from. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	9. Rescue

Short Author's Note: Very funny review, JTLegend. But trust me, that technique would get its ass kicked by ANY of Sara's powers.

CHAPTER 9: Rescue

Saya was pacing angrily while waiting for Hagi to return. They hadn't been able to find any leads on Sara's whereabouts. Saya was worried that meant she was already dead. After all, what reasons would Diva have to keep her alive? She would probably enjoy taking something away from her.

Saya jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to find Kai behind her with Riku. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Hagi will come back with some good news, Saya"

Riku gave her a big smile. "And besides, Sara's a Chevalier. If she's even half as strong as Hagi is, she can probably take care of herself"

Hagi walked into the hotel room then. "I saw Amshel. He was attending some big event. Solomon was with him too with another of Diva's Chevaliers. I overheard them talking about Sara"

Saya got a hopeful look on her face. "So she's alive?!"

Hagi gave a short nod. "She's apparently with Diva and another Chevalier named Nathan. I know where they are. I heard Amshel say the location"

Saya got a determined look and nodded. "We should go now. Before we lose them" Hagi handed her her new sword that the Red Shield had given her. "We have to save her"

Kai grabbed her as she was about to leave with Hagi. "Wait, Saya. This could be a trap"

Saya's look turned sorrowful. "I have to do this, Kai. It's my fault she got involved in all of this at all" Her thoughts went back to when Sara was taken away. "She needs me. Who knows what they've been doing to her"

* * * *

Sara, Diva and Nathan were walking through Paris.

"That was a cute puppy, Diva" Sara said to her with a troubled expression. "I can't believe you ate it" It had been kind of amusing though. One minute Diva had been hugging it, the next minute she had fed on it.

Nathan shrugged. "Our Diva does have quite an appetite" He folded his arms impatiently. "What is taking Amshel so long? I'm supposed to be getting ready for my next performance"

Sara gave Nathan a fake peeved look. "In a hurry to get away from us, Nathan?" She pouted. "Now that really hurts my feelings, you know"

They all froze suddenly as they sensed something. Sara knew the presence instantly. Saya! No sooner had she sensed her queen than she was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Diva and Nathan. She looked behind her to see Hagi. Saya joined them and they took off, Hagi carrying Sara.

Meanwhile, Diva watched on as Sara was carried away from her. She was only angry for a moment before she got over it. Sara was still her sister's Chevalier. She wouldn't be able to fully trust Sara unless she came back on her own. If she didn't there was only one other option.

Nathan glanced at Diva. "You want us to go after them?"

Diva shook her head. "If she doesn't come back on her own, then she cannot be trusted. Nathan?"

"Yes?" he replied dutifully.

"I don't want Saya to have Sara. If she doesn't come back on her own, I want her dead"

Nathan hoped he didn't have to carry out that order. "As you wish, my queen" he replied anyway.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter is too short. I had slight writer's block but wanted to update anyway. Sara will remember her past next chapter. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	10. Memories

Short Author's Note: Thanks so much for that last review, JTLegend. Sara's character gets a tiny bit dark.

CHAPTER 10: Memories

Sara had kept herself away from Saya and Hagi ever since she'd been brought to the Red Shield's headquarters. She felt like she was being torn apart. One part of her wanted to stay with her queen, the other part of her wanted to go back to Diva. She was glad that Saya had given her the space she needed. She probably thought Diva had done something to her. But then again, she had, and that was the whole point.

She just wished she knew what to do.

"Sara Winter?" a woman's voice said from behind her.

Sara turned toward the voice to find a young woman wearing a lab coat. The coat angered her for a second for some reason. She shook her head to focus. "What is it? Is Saya okay?"

"She's fine and resting in her room" the woman told her kindly. "I actually came here to talk about you" At Sara's look of questioning the woman continued. "My name is Julia. I was hoping you would let me examine you"

Sara's look turned apprehensive. "Examine me?" Sara narrowed her eyes. "You mean scientifically?" She laughed out loud. "At least you asked. No one else ever did"

Julia shook her head quickly. "Not scientifically. Medically. You're the first woman who has been made a Chevalier that we know of. You could be in some kind of danger. At least do it for Saya"

Sara flinched at that last part. "Alright, fine. But make it quick"

* * * *

Sara followed Julia until the woman stopped at a door. Julia opened it and motioned for her to enter. Sara hesitated. Why the hell was she so afraid to go inside? Her mind flashed back to that encounter she'd had with Amshel in the mansion's courtyard. What if she harmed someone innocent this time?

Something told her she was close to remembering her past. But there was something she didn't WANT to remember. But she was tired of running away. She needed to do this. Saya had faced her past by going to the Zoo. She could face hers right now by going into the room. She took a deep breath.

Then she walked through the door... and instantly froze. It was a lab more than a hospital.

All her memories came crashing back to her with such force she fell to her knees. She remembered her parents selling her to that twisted scientist Dr. Falkner. She remembered the experiments he had put her through that made Joel's seem like check-ups by comparison. That was how she had gotten those powers. Dr. Falkner had been trying to create the perfect super soldier. He had done so with her. Amshel had gotten off easy.

It wasn't just experiments he'd done either. When she had turned thirteen his psychotic mind had gotten other ideas about her. He had started torturing her and raping her. Ever since she had been seven years old, every day until she'd turned sixteen, her life had been a living hell. She had managed to escape a couple of times but he had always found her and brought her back.

And then she had permanently escaped. She had used her powers to torture and kill everyone in that cursed place. But it hadn't been enough, nothing ever would be. That was why she'd made a vow. But before she had been able to carry it out she had ran into an out-of-control Saya. She had been so surprised to see another preternatural being she had been cut down. It had been Saya's blood that had made her forget everything, even her vow.

But now she remembered everything. It was time she carried out her vow. Her vow to get revenge on the humans, ALL of the humans. 'Thanks for the new powers, Saya' she thought with glee. 'Now I'm even more powerful than before'

Sara came out of the past and back into the present. Julia was holding onto her and asking if she was alright. She pushed Julia away from her and stood up. She looked at Julia as she stood up as well. "I need to go make a phone call"

Julia looked at her askance. "But what about the exam?"

Sara glared at her. "Change of plans, DOCTOR"

* * * *

Sara was getting aggravated. "Listen, James" she said into the phone, her voice carrying a serious, dangerous edge. "Tell that bastard Amshel what I said or I'm going to come back NOW and rip your fucking eyes out"

"You are so lucky Diva likes you" James said irritably.

Sara made her voice as sweet as a child's. "And that implies what?"

"I'll tell him" James submitted.

"Don't call this number, I'll call you" Sara told him. Then she slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

Now it was time to go play nice with those humans- Kai and Riku.

A/N: Sara's powers will be revealed soon. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	11. Sara's Fractured Psyche

Short Author's Note: LOL! Sorry if I scared you, JTLegend. But what can I say? I'm twisted. This chapter takes place during episode 32.

CHAPTER 11: Sara's Fractured Psyche

Sara and Saya froze as they heard Diva's song. 'It was about time they showed up' Sara thought to herself silently.

Kai looked at Saya and Sara. He frowned as he noticed Sara was not exactly worried. Maybe she was just overconfident. She had been really kind to them ever since they'd met. "What's the matter with you two?"

"It's that song again" Riku said suddenly. Both Kai and Sara looked at him in shock. 'This human can hear Diva's song?' Sara asked herself. 'That is a problem'

"It's Diva" Saya explained to Kai.

Kai's eyes widened in fear and worry. "Diva?! Why is she here?" 'You'll find out soon enough, human' Sara thought.

Suddenly alarms started going off. "Saya"

They all turned to see Hagi. He held up Saya's sword. Sara already had hers. Saya went toward Hagi but stopped to turn back toward Sara when she noticed she hadn't moved. "You're not coming?"

Sara shook her head. "I'll stay behind to escort Kai and Riku to where David and the others are. I'll protect them" Saya smiled gratefully and nodded. Sara inwardly smiled.

Saya walked over to Hagi and reached for her sword.

Kai's expression grew deadly serious. "Saya, promise us you'll be back. Riku and I will be waiting for you"

"Don't worry" Saya grabbed her sword. "Let me do this and then we can all go back to Okinawa, the three of us" As the safety door closed, Saya shook her head.

Riku saw her and bolted toward the door. "Saya!" The door closed on him and he pounded on it.

Sara rolled her eyes at all of them and turned the other way. "Let's go"

* * * *

Sara stopped in frustration as Kai paused. "What is it?" she asked impatiently.

Kai had been looking into a hallway. He looked back at Sara. "I'm not sure" He looked down at Riku. "Stay here while I go and take a look"

Sara tensed as she heard Diva's voice in her mind. She grabbed Kai's arm to stop him from going into the hallway. "Wait. I'll go check it out. Stay here with Riku"

"But...." Kai started.

She glared back at him. "You're human. What do you expect to do against a Chiropteran?" He looked away from her. "You can't go in by yourself and you can't leave Riku here by himself. Just wait for me"

She went into the hallway. Once she was sure she was out of sight, she motioned for Diva to come out of hiding. Diva stepped out of an adjoining hallway. Sara took in Diva's outfit and smiled in appreciation. But when Diva went to remove it Sara grabbed her hand, shaking her head.

"Not yet, my dear Diva" Sara said as she pulled Diva closer. "The plan is going perfectly. We don't want to ruin it" She looked over Diva's shoulder at the shocked Red Shield members watching them. "Kind of like they will"

Diva pulled away from her and looked behind her. She chuckled. "This should be fun"

Sara grabbed Diva before she could attack. "Don't" The humans got a hopeful look. "These are mine" Their fear returned tenfold. "I haven't killed in so long I might start going through withdrawals"

The one who appeared to be the leader lifted his gun. Sara lifted her sword and charged it with her power. The blade started to glow dark purple. The humans opened fired on them. The energy field that had grown around her made the bullets disintegrate in midair. She charged them then.

She cut through the humans easily. She didn't even have to concentrate. She moved faster than they could even follow. She was careful though. The last thing she needed to do was get her clothes bloody. That would have alerted the others. So she used her speed to either make them kill each other or to stab them and move away before the blood splatter could stain her. She saw one person left standing who was pointing a cannon at her.

She smiled cruelly and pointed her free hand at him. "Come on. I'll give you the first shot"

* * * *

Riku jumped and ran to the railing as an explosion sounded.

"Damn!" Kai exclaimed. Riku turned to face him. "What the hell is going on?"

They both turned quickly as they heard someone come up behind them. It was Sara. She appeared to be in a trance as she went up to the railing. She looked at the smoke pouring out of a hole in the ship. She looked at it for a long time and then looked at Kai and Riku.

"We need to continue" Sara said to them.

"Did anything happen?" Kai asked as he motioned into the hallway.

Sara simply shook her head and started walking.

* * * *

Sara was in a hallway with Kai, Riku and a team of humans. She wasn't focusing on any of them though. She was back in the past. That explosion had reminded her of the day she'd murdered her tormentors. She had set the entire laboratory on fire and it had exploded.

She remembered laughing as she'd seen those twisted, burning bodies flopping around in the fire. They had looked just like little dolls dancing in flames. Except they had been more perfect than those silly toys made of plastic or straw. And they had been infinitely more fun to play with.

She came out of her trance when she heard Riku gasp. She looked up and locked eyes with none other than Diva. It was time. Diva gave her a happy smile. Sara grabbed Riku and looked back at Kai.

"Let's go, Kai!" she yelled to him as she pulled Riku along with her. It was time to see what she loved the most.

Pain.

A/N: Sorry if I took too long to update. A damn storm knocked out my Internet. I'll Update As Soon As Possible! Please review!


	12. Sara's Betrayal

Short Author's Note: Thanks again for reviewing, JTLegend. If you have any fanfictions I'll be happy to read them. This chapter also takes place during episode 32.

CHAPTER 12: Sara's Betrayal

Sara smiled cruelly as she watched Diva grab Riku. She and Kai had just come back to where they had left him after hearing the report that the ship would blow up. Kai made a move to shoot Diva so she quickly dropped her sword and grabbed his wrist to stop him. She wrapped her other arm around his throat.

Kai struggled in her grip but she held onto him with ease. "What are you doing? Riku is in trouble"

Sara tightened her grip on him and with one fluid jump she landed over by Diva, who held Riku firmly in her arms. "You humans are so worthless and dense. Don't you get it yet? I'm with Diva now. And you, you're for Saya"

Kai stopped struggling as shock enveloped him. "What? What are you talking about?" Kai screamed as Sara snapped his wrist. The gun dropped from his hand.

She threw Kai into a crate and then grabbed Riku away from Diva. She stared into Riku's eyes before she looked at his older brother. "You protect him so desperately. How will you feel when we drain the life from him?"

Kai tried to force himself up but fell back down in pain. "You set all this up, didn't you, Sara?" She smiled a silent "yes". "Why?! Why are you doing all this?"

Sara shook her head. "Patience, human, that will be revealed in time" She looked back at Riku. "You've been quiet, little boy. Do YOU have nothing to say?'

Tears slipped from Riku's eyes. "I trusted you. WE trusted you. How could you?" She merely chuckled in response. "I'm begging you. Please don't hurt Kai. Don't harm my brother"

Sara arched a brow at his words. "That was begging?" She smiled evilly. "I've heard better" She bit hard into his neck. Diva bit down into the other side of his neck. Sara lifted her hand and tangled it into Diva's hair. She felt like she'd been pulled into another world. Saya didn't know what she was missing. There was nothing better than hearing this boy's heart beat slow and cease.

"Riku! Riku!" Kai was screaming. Sara realized he'd been screaming for a while. She pulled back from Riku as Diva let him drop lifelessly to the ground. Kai was finally able to pull himself up and he ran at her. "You bitch!"

Sara merely sidestepped his punch and kneed him hard in the stomach. "Pathetic human" she said with hatred as he fell to the ground. She continued to kick and stomp him, laughing at his pain-filled screams. "You should be honored. If I have my way you'll be liberated from your worthless human life"

Diva watched in humor as her love beat down her sister's human companion. "Uh, my love? Try to control yourself a bit. While this is hilarious, I can't turn him if he's dead"

Sara stopped beating him. "Oh, right. My bad"

* * * *

Sara had been kneeling on the ground but she stood as Saya was thrown into the room. Karl flew in after her. She didn't see Hagi. Saya rolled with the fall and shot to her feet.

"Saya!" she called out to her former queen.

"Sara!" Saya called back to her. "Protect Kai and Riku! I have to do this" Sara rolled her eyes and picked up Kai from rhe floor as Saya ran toward Karl.

Diva chose that time to speak up. "Hey, big sister!"

Saya gasped and stopped running when she heard Diva's voice. She turned toward her younger sister, gasping again as she saw Kai's beaten form in Sara's arms. "Kai! Sara, what did Diva do to Kai?!"

Sara glanced down at Kai, shrugged and said in a pleasant tone of voice, "She didn't do anything to him" Then her look darkened. "I was the one who hurt him"

Saya's eyes widened. "But... why?" she said in a hurt tone.

Sara's face showed pure evil. "Because I hate humans. I remembered my past, Saya. The humans deserve to pay for what they did to me, and what they did to Diva. We were both nothing but lab rats to them"

Saya looked sympathetic at first but then she turned angry. "Regardless of what happened to the two of you, Kai didn't do anything. You had no right to hurt him, Sara!"

Sara disregarded her words. "Humans are ALL the same, Saya. But anyway, I was planning to give you a present. Kai was going to help" Sara smiled at her. "I was going to give you despair" She turned to Diva. "My love?"

Saya's eyes widened in shock at the endearment. Diva stroked Kai's hair tenderly as she looked at Saya. "Shall I make him my Chevalier, sister?"

Saya's eyes narrowed in sorrow as she looked at them both. Then she turned to her Chevalier. "Sara" she said sadly. Then she ran at Sara with her sword. Sara didn't bother to move and Saya ran her through. She kept running until Sara's back hit a crate. Then she breathed heavily from exertion.

Saya gasped and jumped as Sara grabbed her shoulders. "You cannot kill me, Saya. Only Diva can" Sara pulled her away until the sword was extracted from her stomach. Sara looked at Saya with disappointment. "I was hoping you would join us, Saya"

Saya glared at her, her glowing red eyes blazing. "Never, you traitor!"

Sara glared back and then spun with her, slamming her into a crate. Saya cried out in pain and fell to the floor. She was starting to get up until she saw Riku. He lay unmoving, lifeless and drained of blood. Her eyes fogged up with tears and she felt a lump rise up in her throat. "Riku" she choked out.

Sara delighted in every moment of Saya's pain. Diva smiled as well and even laughed. "He was delicious" Diva said out loud. "Kai would have been even more of a delicacy though, I bet" Sara added.

Saya tightened her hand on her sword as her tears fell. "Karl, you can do whatever you like with my sister" Diva told her waiting Chevalier. "My pleasure" he replied instantly with glee. Saya sat up just as Kai was thrown at her. "Saya, take my hand!" Karl yelled out as he ran at her with his clawed hand extended toward her.

Hagi made his appearance then. He stepped in between Karl and Saya, catching Karl's wrist in his hand. He was bleeding but he ignored it as he heard Saya crying. "Saya, are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Saya held Kai in her arms. He was crying too as he stared at Riku in horror. "No, I'm alright, Hagi. But Riku... he's not" She shook her head in a failed effort to relieve some of the pain. "It was Sara! She's betrayed us! She's joined Diva"

Hagi's anger instantly ignited. He crushed Karl's wrist in his fist and then threw several daggers toward Sara. Sara had retrieved her sword and she used it to deflect all the daggers.

'What a pitiful offense' Sara thought smugly.

* * * *

Sara was in her Chiropteran form of a black dragon with demonic red eyes that resembled Saya's. Diva was on her back and Karl flew beside her. Karl attacked the Red Shield members. He succeeded in harming one in the spine.

Sara waited until the Red Shield helicopter was about to fly off and then released a massive amount of blue energy out of her mouth toward it. The helicopter managed to dodge it and flew off into the night. Sara growled in annoyance and then flapped her wings with aggravation.

"Sara, let me down!" Diva ordered her.

As the first explosions went off Sara hesitated. "Are you sure?" Her voice was deeper and demonic in this form, but was definitely still female.

"Trust me" Diva said back.

Sara motioned to Karl to stay in the air and then landed. Diva got off her back but she stayed in dragon form. Diva was looking up at her sister with amusement. Sara chuckled as she noticed Hagi glaring at her. Saya glared at Diva.

"They left you behind, big sister!" Diva shouted to Saya.

"No" Saya said back to her. "I stayed to defeat you" The ship was on fire.

Diva smiled at her teasingly as her eyes once again started to glow. "I wonder how it will end?" More explosions went off.

Saya's own eyes started glowing. "I will kill you" she said with determination.

There were even more explosions.

* * * *

The ship blew up.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. There may be another storm so please bear with me. And please review!


	13. The Past Year

Short Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing JTLegend. I had the same issues writing this fanfiction believe it or not and still do sometimes. Just go for it and try your best. Yes, I will be skipping a year like in the show. As for Sara, you have an idea for how to kill her, I commend you. This chapter is a recap for the skipped year.

CHAPTER 13: The Past Year

Saya and Hagi survived the ship's explosion but were unable to destroy Diva, Sara or Karl. They are now hunting down both Diva and Sara to destroy them once and for all, with no idea how to take Sara down. After Riku's death they have separated themselves from the Red Shield to protect them. Saya's spirit is now completely broken and she blames herself for Sara's existence.

Kai has fully joined the Red Shield and David has become a drunk. Kai is now seeking revenge on Sara and Diva for the death of his brother while awaiting Saya's return. After researching Sara Winter and learning her past he is more certain than ever that she needs to be destroyed.

Diva is planning concerts like crazy. She has also become even more moody for reasons unknown. Her feedings have increased as well. She is extremely temperamental and cruel to everyone except Sara.

Sara is now the new leader of Diva's Chevaliers due to Diva's request. Her relationship with Amshel has worsened to the point of violence. As for Solomon, now that Sara is officially on Diva's side they are now friendly enemies due to his feelings for Saya. Nathan is the only Chevalier that she totally trusts and they are best friends. Her relationship with James has gotten slightly better now that he knows that she had been trained as a perfect soldier but their relationship is purely platonic. Sara has grown extremely protective of Diva to the point of near paranoia because she senses something about her is DIFFERENT. She is also increasingly more vicious than ever to humans to the point where the other Chevaliers have to talk her down constantly.

Amshel's hatred for Sara matches her hatred for humans. However his fascination for her is even greater. He has become overly obsessed with her to the extent where he is now as insane as her and Diva, and is as intense with it as Karl is with Saya.

Nathan is as protective of Sara as Solomon is of Saya. And while James hates Sara he respects her as a good soldier and usually requests her to be his partner in combat. His new goal is now to defeat her in battle.

The Red Shield has been effectively neutralized due to Sara's betrayal. The Schiff have their hands full trying to figure out how to get around Sara to get to Diva.

And the question remains: How can Sara be brought down?

A/N: How CAN Sara be brought down? I was doing something for my brother and cousin so I'm sorry for taking too long to update. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	14. The Meeting

Short Author's Note: I wish to say thanks to all readers, especially you JTLegend. This chapter takes place during episode 35. Some things will be different because of Sara. Diva will keep her original appearance.

Disclaimer for this and all previous chapters: I DO NOT own ANYTHING. Please do not sue me and/or delete my story and/or account.

CHAPTER 14: The Meeting

Sara stood with Diva by her side. All five of Diva's Chevaliers stood before them. Sara's appearance, unlike the others, had changed. Her hair was now silver and shoulder-length. Her eyes had also turned an icy blue that seemed charged with an evil fire.

Because Chevaliers appearances were not supposed to change, especially so dramatically, Amshel had of course offered to examine her. Sara had gone into such a rage at the mere suggestion that Nathan and Solomon had to actually subdue her. Sara herself had blamed the change on past experiments and locked herself up in her room for days allowing only Diva to enter. She had only left the room to feed.

But now she was over it and she wanted bloodshed.

She looked over at Amshel and immediately glared at the way he was watching her. "Amshel, how is it going with the Corpse Corp.?"

"Very well" Amshel informed her with a bit of an attitude. "However, they have not yet been tested in combat. I do have a suggestion that will erase that problem though"

Sara placed her hands on her hips and looked at him curiously. "Explain"

Amshel obliged. "There is a group of manmade Chiropterans called the Schiff in this city. I was the one who had them created. It was a failed experiment. We could test the Corpse Corp. out on them"

Sara arched a brow at his suggestion. "Are they threats to us?"

Amshel nodded. "They are defective and after our precious Diva" He smirked at her. "Unfortunately, not all lab rats do as they are told" He looked at her pointedly.

Sara wanted to shred him. James grabbed her to be ready to hold her back if necessary. 'As if he could' Sara thought with bitterness. 'That bastard scientist did his job well' She pushed James away and then looked all of them over. After sorting everything out, she created a plan.

She looked over at James. "James, you and I will take the Corpse Corp. prototypes and go visit these Schiff. I'm in the mood for death" She glared over at Amshel.

James nodded in consent. Diva looked at Sara with sad eyes. "I don't know about that, Sara. The Schiff were in the same position we were once in"

Sara looked at Diva and her face softened, something it rarely did anymore. "I know Diva. But they're after you. I don't show mercy to ANYONE who wants you dead"

Diva's sad look disappeared and she took Sara's hand.

Sara's look hardened again. "Which reminds me, we need to take care of my BELOVED queen, Saya" She said 'beloved' with full mockery. "She's in the city. I can feel her. Any suggestions?"

Solomon spoke up then. "We should focus on training the Corpse Corp. It IS the most important thing at the moment"

Sara looked at him, slightly irritated. "Protecting Diva is the most important thing, Solomon" She glanced at Diva, then looked back at Solomon. In a rare moment of sympathy she sighed and said, "We will focus on Saya after James and I complete our mission"

Solomon gave her a grateful look. Karl gave her a peeved look. "Couldn't we focus on Saya NOW, Sara?" he questioned impatiently.

Sara glared at him heatedly. Her eyes glowed with blue fury the same way Diva's Chevaliers' eyes sometimes glowed red. "DON'T EVER question me, Karl!" Her voice was demonic.

Karl glared at her before he stormed out.

Sara's eyes went back to normal. She looked at Solomon. "Could you PLEASE keep him out of trouble, Solomon?" He nodded and went after Karl. She glanced at Amshel. "You're dismissed Amshel"

"As you wish, MY LADY" he said sarcastically as he walked out.

Sara ignored him. She smiled at Nathan. "On to more pleasant matters. How are we doing setting up for Diva's concert? I saw the video earlier. Nice work"

Nathan walked over to her and put his arm across her shoulders. "Yes, yes, of course it was" Nathan said proudly. "And the set up is going brilliantly! You should see the stage. I'm sure you would approve of the background"

James decided to speak up then. "If we are going after the Schiff, Sara, we should start heading out now. They might relocate"

Sara nodded. "I am curious about them" She turned to Diva and kissed her passionately. She sent a telepathic message to Diva saying, "Don't tell anyone about your condition. Especially Amshel. It's not safe" She kissed Diva again quickly, then turned to James.

"Let's go"

A/N: I'm going to stop this chapter here. I don't know how long the rest of the part will take. It will continue next chapter. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Sorry if I took too long to post this chapter. My Internet went out. Please review!


	15. Kindred Spirits

Short Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing JTLegend. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. My Internet is now worse than usual. This chapter continues my version of episode 35. Sara IS NOT and WILL NOT fall in love with Moses. Know that.

Chapter 15: Kindred Spirits

Sara and James looked down into the warehouse as they heard the Schiff enter. Sara held her sword while James was not armed. Three of the Corpse Corp. prototypes stood behind them awaiting their orders. Sara listened to their conversation about the light of hope and was instantly bored. She exchanged a glance with James and gave him a nod. He made a motion to the Corpse Corp. and they immediately surrounded the Schiff.

One of the male Schiff gasped as they all looked around. Another male Chevalier with glasses spoke up. "Who are these guys?"

"I have a message for you" Sara called down to them.

They all looked up at her. The Schiff with the glasses glared at her and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sara" she said to them, keeping her voice friendly. "I'm a Chevalier who works with Diva. I am giving you only one chance to join us, and leave Diva alone"

"A FEMALE Chevalier?" the female Schiff said incredulously.

"That's new" one of the males said. He held up a deadly looking scythe. "Her blood might be able to stop the Thorn" he called back to the two Schiffs who had strange red cracks on their bodies.

Sara momentarily frowned at the Schiff's words and the cracks. "James, they have declined my offer. Brothers and sister of the same crimes or not, I cannot allow them to harm Diva" The Schiff gaped at her words, but her limited mercy had run out. "Destroy them"

James gave another motion to the Corpse Corp. "Terminate" he commanded ruthlessly.

Sara watched with sick fascination as the Schiff were devastated by the Corpse Corp. They put up a good fight but they were losing nonetheless. The Corpse Corp. soon dominated them. Her excitement died down though as she became consumed by bitterness. The Schiff were experiments just like she had been, but she was a better soldier than they were. Or maybe she was just more of a monster.

"Carmen!" one of the Schiff yelled out. "Get the male Chevalier!" His look hardened. "I'll get her!"

He and the one with the glasses came at her and James. Neither she or James moved. Carmen's attack was intercepted by a Corpse Corp. prototype while Sara let the other one grab her from behind. He put his scythe at her throat and held her tightly with his other arm.

"Your intent is not murder" Sara said calmly. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to know what you meant before" he snarled in her ear. "Were you created the same way we were?" When she did not answer he pressed the scythe into her throat, making her bleed. "Answer me!"

"No, but I am the creation of human scientists, just like you" She looked down at the Corpse Corp. "They are creations too. But they have it easy. They don't understand how fucked up they were. But WE do, don't we?"

She moved away using speed abnormal even for Chiropterans. Now she was the one holding him from behind with HER blade at HIS throat. She laughed evilly. "You should learn to just kill your enemies" She slit his throat and threw him to the ground below. She saw the female Schiff escape out of the corner of her eye, but allowed it.

For a reason she didn't bother to contemplate she watched as the Schiff who'd held her healed. The one with the glasses ran to him to help him up. "Damn it, Moses, be more careful" They rejoined the fight.

'Moses' Sara thought. 'So that is your name' She scoffed. For a second there she actually thought SHE had finally found a kindred spirit. But they were different. He may be an experiment, but SHE was a monster.

"James, I'm leaving" Sara said to him. "I've satisfied my curiosity. Kill as many as you can before the next meeting"

James nodded and she left.

A/N: I'll have to stop here. My Internet is extremely sensitive and I'm getting hungry. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	16. Mismatched Feelings

Short Author's Note: Thank you for your support JTLegend, and for reviewing. This chapter takes place during episode 36.

CHAPTER 16: Mismatched Feelings

Sara and Diva walked out to the waiting car side by side. She had ordered Amshel to deal with an angry Karl and Nathan was over at the theater getting ready for Diva's audition. Solomon was busy working. So Sara had chosen this time to rake Diva out somewhere. She paused and turned around as she sensed someone coming up behind her. It was James.

Sara inclined her head to him. "Is there something you needed, James?"

James gave a short nod. "I think I should come with you and Diva. Saya is still in the city and she may try to attack Diva" She could tell he was genuinely concerned.

Sara started getting angry. "Are you suggesting that I can't protect Diva on my own?" Diva quickly grabbed her hand to halt her if she should attack. Sara glanced at Diva and then glared back at James. "Fine. Come if you want"

They continued walking to the car. Diva sighed and asked, "So Sara, where are we going?"

Sara pulled opened open the door of the car and motioned for James to get in first. As he got in she glanced up at one of the windows to see a furious Karl watching them. She looked at Diva calmly and answered, "Wherever you'd like to go, my love"

Diva got in the car next and Sara got in last, closing the door behind her. Diva smiled at her and said, "I'd really like to sing right now. Take me to the place where I can sing my song"

Before Sara could respond, James said, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Diva"

Diva turned to James with the saddest, most pleading look on her face that Sara had ever seen. "But James, I really want to. Please?"

Sara looked to the driver. "Take us to Covent Garden right away" she ordered before James could respond.

As the car started to move, James started to protest. "Sara...."

Diva cut him off. "Thank you, Sara" she said with a big smile on her face.

Sara smiled at James evilly. "Of course, Diva. If that is what you wish"

James glared at her.

* * * *

Sara, Diva and James walked down an aisle in the theater. Suddenly Nathan appeared above them. He looked at all of them and said, "What brings you all here out of the blue?" he said cheerily. He looked at James. "Could it be that you just had to see little ol' me?"

Sara looked back in forth between Nathan and James with amusement. Then she focused on Nathan. "Diva has requested to sing" she told him.

Nathan looked at them with surprise. "But her rehearsal is not until much later" He leaned against the railing as Diva went on. "I'm pretty sure though that no one will be able to hear her outside of the theater. But honestly, letting Mother do whatever she wants...."

James pointed to Sara. "It was HER idea to bring Diva here. I'm just here to protect Diva in case she runs into Saya again"

Suddenly Nathan grabbed James from behind. "You worry too much, dear James" James glared at him.

"James!" Diva suddenly called from above. They all looked up at her. She gave a light laugh. "How is this?!" She threw herself off the edge.

"Diva!" James called out as both he and Sara ran for her.

Sara got there first and caught her. She saw James give her a jealous look but ignored him. "Are you alright, Diva?"

Diva started chuckling uncontrollably. "That was fun" she chuckled out. "Let's do it again"

Sara chuckled herself while James gave Diva a stern look. "Diva...." He drew out her name in an irritated tone.

Nathan shook his head. "Goodness, that man has no sense of humor"

* * * *

Diva was singing her song happily up top while Sara and Nathan sat in the audience. James stood behind them. The three Chevaliers tensed as they felt Saya's presense suddenly.

"Tell me, dear Sara" Nathan said as he started glaring lethally. "Can you feel it?"

Sara glared as well at Diva's song about to be interrupted. "Of course"

James eyes boiled red.

* * * *

Sara, Diva and Nathan were far away from the stage while James was lying in wait. Sara and Diva were sitting. Nathan stood in front of them. The curtains suddenly opened to reveal the stage. Sara smiled at the sight.

Sara heard Saya say, "This is...."

Nathan started clapping his hands ominously. "That's right. It's the Zoo" He smiled. "So it's only appropriate that this is Diva's stage, wouldn't you say?"

"Chevalier" Sara heard Saya growl.

Nathan disappeared from her view and she heard his voice from below. "Very astute of you. You must be Saya, and you are Hagi. You're more handsome than I imagined. Why don't you come a little closer. You're released from your duty, you know. So maybe it's time we got to know each other better"

Saya spoke up then. "What are you saying?"

"Oh wait" Nathan again. "You're not quite up to speed yet, are you?" He snapped his fingers and a spotlight fell on her and Diva. That was their cue.

Sara stood up dramatically. As soon as Saya saw her she growled, "You" Hagi just glared furiously. Sara held her hand out to Diva. Diva took it and stood up slowly. Saya gasped. "Diva" Sara and Diva smiled at her menacingly.

Nathan watched Saya with amusement. "Please allow me to clarify though that WE are just spectators" Saya and Hagi looked at him suspiciously. He motioned into the shadows of the stage. "This is your opponent for today"

Something shot out at Saya and both she and Hagi dodged, landing above the stage. James came out of the shadows in his Chiropteran form. "Allow me to introduce to you, James Ironside" Nathan said theatrically.

"Impressive, isn't he?"

* * * *

Sara and Diva had been watching the battle between James, Saya and Hagi with Nathan when Diva suddenly spoke to Sara telepathically, saying, "I need to leave. I'm starting to feel weak again"

Sara looked to her. "Is it them?" she returned telepathically with worry.

Diva gave her a nod and stood up. Sara stood up with her. Nathan turned to them. "Dears, are you two leaving already?" He sounded surprised.

"I'm tired of this" Sara said to him. "It's boring"

"And my sister" Diva added. "She looks scary"

"Well, alright" Nathan said. He looked at Diva seriously. "But promise me you won't eat the driver this time" He smiled lethally. "There's plenty to snack on back home"

"Alright" Diva said, sounding exhausted. "He wouldn't taste good anyway"

Nathan turned to Sara. "Don't just kill him either"

Sara smiled cruelly. "No promises on that one"

Sara and Diva left the theater.

A/N: I'm sorry if anything is misspelled I REALLY have to go. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	17. To The Sheer Level Of Madness

Short Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing, Kyuubi123. If you reviewed JTLegend, thank you too but at the time I'm writing this I have not received it. This chapter takes place during episode 37.

CHAPTER 17: To The Sheer Level Of Madness

Sara was in the room she shared with Diva watching Diva sleep. She had been sleeping alot ever since Covent Garden. She considered informing the others of Diva's condition but then decided against it. She would tell them eventually but she needed to wait just a little bit longer.

Sara's cellphone started to vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Van Arjiano. She left the room and closed the door behind her before she answered the call. "This is Sara Winter. Speak"

"This is Van Arjiano" he said back to her. "I have potentially urgent news. Karl Feyon has broken in and taken some of the Corpse Corp. out with him"

Sara sighed heavily. Karl must have been going after Saya despite her orders. "Alright. I'll handle it. Continue with the plan just as we scheduled"

"As you wish" he said as he hung up.

Sara hung up as well and then called Amshel. When he answered she said, "Karl has disobeyed orders. He's taken some of the Corpse Corp. and is probably going after Saya"

Amshel agreed. "What do you want to do about it?"

An idea came to her. "Amshel, Solomon is there with you, is he not?"

"He is. Why?"

She smiled. "I'm going to perform a test of loyalty. Tell Solomon to go after Karl. Tell him I want Karl brought back ALIVE. Don't tell him about the test"

"Sara" Amshel said curiously. "What exactly is the....?"

Sara cut him off. "The test is who exactly he saves"

She hung up the phone.

* * * *

Sara arrived at the battle scene. She had left a note for Diva and then left. She surveyed the scene. The Schiff and the humans were fighting the Corpse Corp. It was now official. She was definitely different from the Schiff. How could they work with humans? It was disgusting. Hagi was fighting the Corpse Corp. as well. She noticed that Solomon had not arrived yet.

That boy, Kai, was clutching his wounded shoulder and seemed to be calling out something. She was staying hidden far away in the surrounding trees so she couldn't hear a word being said. Saya was being held by Karl while he was in his full Chiropteran form.

Sara watched in shock as he sank his fangs into Saya's neck to drink her blood. Sara herself would have never dared to do such with Diva. While Diva drank from her quite often when she needed blood and in times of passion, Sara never drank from her. As powerful as she was Diva's blood was still lethal to her.

She saw Saya yell out something. Solomon made his appearance then as a blur as he chopped off Karl's arm. Saya took the opportunity to plunge her sword straight through herself and into Karl. She fell to her knees in pain as Karl looked behind him at Solomon.

Karl said something to Solomon that made him shake his head. As Karl crystalized Solomon said something to him. Karl broke down into pieces. Literally. Saya tried to force the sword out of her body. When Sara saw Solomon kneel to help her she turned to leave. She had seen everything she needed to.

Solomon had failed the test.

* * * *

Right before Sara was about to turn into a dragon and take flight, the Schiff appeared in front of her. She kept her features blank.

Moses stepped forward as the other two stayed back, their weapons at the ready in case she attacked. "I thought I saw you. Saya told us who you were. You're not Diva's Chevalier. You're hers"

Sara glared at them. "I have nothing to say to any of you"

Moses looked at her with curiosity. "Why did you betray Saya?"

Sara's eyes glowed with blue fury. "She hunts Chiropterans to protect humans. And unlike you, I have no desire to help the very people who condemned me to a life of hell" She smiled with an insane glint in her eyes. "And besides hat, I'm in love with Diva"

Moses looked at her with pity. "I once carried the same hatred for humans. But Sara, not all humans deserve hatred. I see that now"

Sara was fighting not to give in to her fury. "Open your eyes! ALL humans deserve to suffer! And I am not going to rest until they're all dominated by the Chiropterans!"

With nothing more to say she transformed and flew off into the night.

Moses watched as she flew away.

"Maybe she's right about the humans" Carmen suggested.

Moses shook his head. "No she isn't. We've seen that"

"Do you think she'll ever find peace?" Lulu asked with genuine compassion.

"I don't know" Moses answered, still looking up at the sky.

"But I hope so"

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	18. Traps

Short Author's Note: I never doubted you for an instant JTLegend. And don't worry, this story will not end after episode 50. This chapter takes place during episode 38.

WARNING: I have abandoned my Inuyasha fic and am now writing a Pendragon fic along with this one, so bear with me.

CHAPTER 18: Traps

Sara, Diva and three of Diva's Chevaliers were on Cristina Island in the cabin on top of the hill. Sara sat in a chair with a heartbroken Diva in her lap as the Chiropteran queen held a blue rose loosely in her hand. Amshel, Nathan and James stood across from them side by side.

"I hear Karl has died?" James said with no emotion.

Sara tightened her hold on Diva. "Yes, he has" she responded, also with no emotion.

Nathan looked to James. "Are you devastated to lose one of your dear brothers?" he asked with fake compassion.

"No" James answered without hesitation. "His actions were disruptive to our plans"

Sara raised her eyebrows in agreement. "His death was convenient"

Nathan got a look of cold amusement. "You two are SO coldhearted" He looked at James and said teasingly, "But I wonder if you could be so cold if Mommy passed away?"

Sara turned to them then. James got a determined look as he looked at Diva. "I will ALWAYS protect Diva"

Nathan leaned against James, suddenly playful. "That's right. You haven't changed a bit" He moved away from James while swinging around a locket, saying, "Not since you were first chosen to become a Chevalier"

James got angry and shouted, "Give it back!"

Amused, Sara sent Diva a telepathic message. Diva perked up immediately. Meanwhile Nathan pointed to James's pocket. "But dear, I already did"

Looking down, James pulled the locket out of his pocket and opened it up. "Stop playing games" James said to Nathan.

"James?" Diva said, suddenly in front of him. "You'll always protect me, won't you?" She sounded totally innocent.

James bowed to her. "I will do anything for you, my Diva"

Diva offered him her hand. He took her hand but before he could kiss it he noticed Sara smirking at him. Had she set this whole thing with Diva up? He looked up at Diva to see her smiling at him in humor.

Sara HAD set this up! Damn her! He glared over at her.

Sara actually winked at him.

* * * *

Sara was facing the fire as Solomon came up behind her. She didn't turn around.

"I've just returned" he said to her.

"You've been gone awhile" Sara responded neutrally.

"I've been very busy with so many things to take care of" he explained. "I wanted to tell you, my friend, about Karl"

"I know it is done" she informed him. "Your dedication to the cause is appreciated. By the way, Solomon, I heard that Saya and the others have landed on Cristina Island"

"On Cristina Island?!" he asked, sounding surprised. "But I thought Diva was going there to shoot a video?"

Sara scoffed at his innocent act. She turned her head slightly to see him. "Not according to my schedule" She turned to look to the side.

Solomon followed her gaze to see Diva standing nonchalantly. He glared as he realized the trap.

Sara turned to look at him fully. He was angry. "If you want to save Saya, Solomon, you may want to hurry before James finishes her off"

Solomon gasped and went to leave. Sara stopped him, saying, "You're welcome to come back to us, my friend. For now"

Solomon glanced at her, then left.

* * * *

Sara was watching the fire again. Diva sat on a comfy armchair.

"So?" Diva said suddenly. Sara turned to her immediately. Diva was turned away from her. "Do you think my child, James, is alright?"

"I sent Nathan to go after him" Sara informed Diva as she placed her hand on the top of Diva's chair. "As soon as they return, you will head to New York, my dear Diva"

Diva's eyes turned to look at her. "What about you?"

Sara leaned down until she was level with Diva. "I promise to meet you there later" She looked at Diva tenderly. "How are they?"

Diva smiled warmly. "I think they're resting now. When do we tell the others?"

Sara's look turned serious. "When I'm sure all of you will be safe"

A/N: The Pendragon fic is called 'Heir Of The Devil' if anyone is interested. My OC in that story is like the male version of Sara. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	19. Mutant Children?

Short Author's Note: I want to thank all readers for reading. Especially you JTLegend. This chapter takes place during episode 40.

WARNING: There will be MAJOR differences from the actual episode because I can't memorize everything in it. I tried watching it but unfortunately it didn't help. Please forgive me.

CHAPTER 19: Mutant Children?

Sara was sitting at the table in the courtyard listening to Diva sing. Diva was walking around the courtyard, singing with passion. Sara turned around to look at the mansion as she felt HIS presence. So he had chosen to return. But he would have to make his choice today.

She turned back to watch Diva. She knew Amshel was watching her. He always did. It was strange that even now she was treated as an experiment, a thing. Did she REALLY want revenge? Or did she just want peace? Whichever answer it was, she had to complete her mission. For her new family, and for her people.

But what about after? After all her duties were met, what would she do then?

* * * *

Sara looked at Diva as she stopped singing, midsong. Diva was standing with her hand against her stomach and her head bowed. Fearing something was wrong, she walked over to Diva.

"Diva?" she asked with concern. "What's the matter?" Diva didn't respond. That wasn't like her. Sara leaned down to her and tried again. "Diva?"

Diva smiled and turned to her. Diva reached for her and grabbed her. Sara flinched ever so slightly when Diva bit into her throat but didn't pull away. Her thoughts drifted back to the days of her captivity as they always did when Diva drank from her. It was the times like this she actually wanted to leave Diva and never return.

But she would never do that. Especially not now.

As she felt Diva taking too much blood she said, "Careful darling" When Diva did not stop feasting on her blood, Sara grabbed onto her shoulders. "Diva, my precious one, please slow down. You're taking to much of my blood"

Diva finally pulled back and wiped Sara's blood from her mouth with her sleeve. Sara looked up at her from the ground where she'd fallen when Diva released her. Diva smiled at her before walking away, resuming her song. Sara stayed focused on Diva until she felt someone come up behind her.

She looked up to find Amshel and Nathan. She didn't bother to stand up. "Diva has made quite a meal of you today, Sara" Amshel observed suspiciously.

"When Diva sings so intensely, her appetite blossoms" she said as an excuse. She didn't want them to know the truth of why Diva had ACTUALLY become so ravenous lately.

Nathan looked toward Diva. "Sara, how does the OTHER queen handle such delicate situations?"

Sara snarled in disgust as she remembered exactly how Saya consumed blood.

* * * *

Sara and Diva had been playing away from Amshel and Nathan when they sensed Solomon approaching. Sara ordered Amshel and Nathan to stay back to let her handle him. She didn't speak as Solomon knelt in front of Diva to kiss her hand.

Solomon released Diva's hand and looked at Sara, still kneeling. "I'm sorry I was gone so long"

Sara gazed at him with a hardened expression. "You're going to leave us, aren't you, Solomon?"

Solomon stood and took her hand gently. She allowed it. "You know better than any Chevalier that you can't help who you love" He glanced at Diva, then looked back to Sara. "You betrayed Saya"

Sara closed her hand around Solomon's. "I gave Saya a chance to join Diva, to join ME. SHE was the one who refused"

Solomon gave her a hard stare of his own. "And did you give Saya this chance before or AFTER you killed Riku?" Sara glanced away, giving him all the answer he needed. "You and Diva both have caused Saya near unbearable pain. YOU know probably more than anyone else what pain feels like, Sara. How can YOU condemn Saya for wanting revenge?"

Sara pulled her hand away from Solomon as grief cut through her at his words. He tried to grab her hand again but she yanked it away. She couldn't fight, however, as Solomon pulled her into his arms and held her. She didn't cry though. She had never cried even when those scientists had cut into her again and again. She hadn't cried when she had been raped repeatedly.

Solomon tightened his grip on her. "I know you're in pain. No one can even IMAGINE the kind of pain you're in. But Sara, you are NOT a monster. The only time I have EVER seen Diva smile a genuine, happy smile was around you. No monster could accomplish giving her that"

Sara pulled away from him enough so that she could look at Diva. Diva gave her a reassuring smile. "Diva is pregnant with our children" she revealed in a tone so low that only the three of them could hear her.

Solomon released her in shock, gasping. "How long has she been-? Do the others know?"

Sara shook her head. "No one knows but the three of us, and I didn't tell Karl. I couldn't and CANNOT risk Amshel finding out. Not before it is time. And she got pregnant shortly after the Red Shield headquarters sank"

Solomon shook his head in disbelief. "How did you get Diva pregnant? You're both females"

Sara laughed bitterly. "How?! Because I AM a monster. Those scientists who gave me my powers wanted to make sure I could breed with ANYTHING. Males, females, even animals. They succeeded. But I don't know exactly how it works. I was never a scientist, just an experiment. It was why they all raped me. They were trying to get me pregnant"

Diva grabbed her hand for support. Solomon thought her words over. "So you've had other children besides Diva's?"

Diva's eyes darkened with jealousy. But Sara shook her head. "The pregnancies ALWAYS went wrong. Whenever I got others pregnant, they would always have miscarriages. And whenever I got pregnant, the babies would be born mutants that soon died"

Diva's face saddened and Sara pulled her close. Solomon's eyes widened. "So there is a chance Diva could miscarriage, or the babies could be born dying mutants?"

Sara nodded, her eyes hollow. She glared at Solomon. "Still believe I'm not a monster?"

Solomon was silent.

* * * *

After Solomon had left them for good once he spoke to Amshel and Nathan, Sara stood watching a sleeping Diva. She was hoping their babies would be born healthy Chiropterans. But unfortunately, after her past, she did not know HOW to think optimistically. There were sometimes she believed Saya had the right plan. There WERE some existences that were not worth living. And there were some, like Sara herself, that maybe should not have existed at all. Diva would have been better off mating someone else. She knew that.

But there was something that scared her more than anything else: If the babies WERE born healthy, what if they were born as something more fearsome than even her?

A/N: I was doing Christmas shopping with my mother so I couldn't update sooner. Not to mention I nearly passed out. Literally. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	20. Kai

Short Author's Note: Thanks for the concern JTLegend. I should be fine you for reviewing Kyuubi123, as well. This chapter takes place during episode 42.

P.S. Did you know this was my first fic ever? And I write it on the spot so I'm glad you like it.

CHAPTER 20: Kai

Sara stayed slumped in the chair as she felt Diva and Nathan coming. Nathan and Amshel now knew that Diva was going to have babies. At least they hoped so. Sara was feeling more vengeful than usual. She had already thought up a new plan.

The door behind her opened and Diva and Nathan entered. Nathan looked around the room she had torn apart earlier and sucked his breath in sharply. "Oh dear, this room was one of my favorites. I swear, Sara, you can be SO destructive"

Diva ignored Nathan's words as she gazed at Sara with concern. "Sara, please tell me what is the matter?"

Sara pointed to the ground. Both Diva and Nathan followed her finger to find a smashed picture of Kai. "I need him" Sara revealed with a cold note in her voice. "I want to conduct a little EXPERIMENT of my own"

* * * *

Sara watched Julia Silverstein with hatred in her eyes. The scientist was looking at her computer screen intently. Since Sara had had no intention of letting Amshel inspect Diva she had requested this woman. Diva pulled her shirt back on over her head.

Sara narrowed her eyes impatiently on the human. "Well?!" she snapped, making the woman jump. "How are they?"

Julia cleared her throat. "They seem to be growing normally"

"You mean my babies?" Diva said suddenly. Julia gasped and looked at her.

"Continue" Sara commanded coldly.

Julia looked back toward the computer screen. "I can tell you that you are about eight weeks pregnant" Her expression hardened. "At least that would be the case if you were HUMAN. But in your case the process is rather unique...."

"Diva" Sara said, cutting Julia off. "This is all new to Julia, and to all of us" She smiled at Diva. "When we know more, we will tell you. But...." She looked at Diva's stomach. She could feel them. "I can feel... that they'll be born very soon"

Julia gasped again. Diva smiled at Julia, then put her hand to her stomach. "My little babies...."

Julia bit her lip in obvious fear. Sara smiled at her too, then said to her mate, "Diva, I think it's time for you to get ready for your show now"

Diva nodded. "Yes, you're right"

Sara and Diva walked out of the room. Sara glanced back once before slamming the door shut.

* * * *

Sara walked into the trailer to find Diva, Amshel and Nathan inside. While Amshel and Nathan stood, Diva sat in front of a mirror. She had barrettes holding her hair back from her face.

"He's here" Sara informed them happily. "Kai is here"

Nathan turned toward her, smiling. "Are you sure?" Sara nodded. "Good. It should make things easier for us. Although I am SURE Saya cannot be too far away"

Sara rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "That's the WHOLE point, Nathan. The experiment wouldn't be fun without her there to witness the results as well" She turned to Amshel. "Go and get him"

Amshel left with a sarcastic bow.

Diva pulled the barrettes from her hair and smiled. "I can't wait to see Saya's face. She is SO cute when she is hurting"

Sara nodded in agreement. Nathan walked over to Diva and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I expect to see a brilliant performance"

* * * *

Sara and Diva were alone with Kai in Diva's dressing room. Sara chuckled at his apparent attitude. He was pissed and glaring. He looked at her as she chuckled and she knew he was contemplating attacking her. It would be foolish for him to try and fight them.

"I wanted to see you" she told him with a feral glint in her eyes and a malicious smile.

"Oh yeah?" he said in a hate-filled voice.

Diva gave him a sad, disappointed look. "Well, Kai, you sure don't look happy to see us"

Kai glared at Diva. "No, I'm not" Sara was intrigued as he gave them both a look that matched her own hatred. "You bitches! You killed Riku!"

Sara walked over to him and grabbed his chin in her hand. He tried to pull back but he was defenseless. She stared into his eyes and smiled at his fury. "That night.... you're brother became a part of us"

He growled at that, but then gaped as she changed forms. She became a perfect copy of Riku. Kai's face became a mask of grief. "R-Riku...."

Sara leaned closer to him and said in Riku's voice, "I thought you'd like a glimpse of your dead brother before your possible demise. Was I right?"

Kai clenched his eyes shut as grief assailed him anew. 'Saya' he thought sadly. 'You have to destroy these monsters.

'Please'

A/N: This version of episode 42 will continue next chapter. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	21. A Change

Short Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing JTLegend and Kyuubi123. This chapter continues my version of episode 42.

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes because I won't have time to check it.

CHAPTER 21: A Change

Sara, Nathan and Amshel stood with Kai watching Diva sing on stage. Sara was back in her original form. She had a tight grip on Kai's arm in case he tried to escape. But he was being remarkably cooperative for someone who'd just been told he might be killed. It actually irritated her. She had been hoping he'd put up more of a struggle.

As Diva finished singing, the crowd applauded. Sara laughed at that inwardly, knowing what was coming. Diva walked over to Kai and smiled expectantly. "So what did you think of my singing, Kai?"

Kai didn't look at her, but he was still glaring. "I don't care" he said heatedly.

Diva sighed in disappointment. "I held back but I guess I shouldn't have"

Amshel looked at her sternly. "Diva...."

"I know" Diva cut him off. "I have to save my voice for that special day, right?" she said, looking up at him.

He gave her a nod.

Sara looked at Kai. "I wanted you for a reason, Kai" She paused for effect. "Diva and Saya's blood turn humans into Chevaliers because they are pure-blood Chiropterans. Have you ever wondered what would happen to a human if they drank a Chevalier's blood?"

Kai's eyes widened as he understood where this was going. He looked at her in shock. "You bitch! You can't do this!"

Sara laughed out loud. "I wonder myself what will happen! Will you turn into a Chevalier? Or will you become one of those mindless creatures? Maybe you'll even become like one of the Schiff, living in fear of the Thorn and hiding from the sun. Perhaps you'll cristalize like the Chiropterans Saya kills" Her expression turned sad. "There IS another possibility though"

Kai narrowed his eyes on her. "WHAT do you MEAN?"

Sara's look hardened again. "Those scientists changed something in my blood. My blood became lethal to humans the way Saya and Diva's blood is lethal to each others. There is a chance my blood still has such effects on humans"

Kai glared at her. "You CAN'T DO this!"

Sara gave him a curious look. "You NEVER wanted to be a Chiropteran?"

Kai was taken aback by the question. "I only wanted... to be able to help out Saya. But there is nothing wrong with being human" He got a look of conviction. "Sara, I know you PROBABLY have a good reason to hate humans. Hell, there are some humans even I hate. But not ALL humans are bad, and not all humans deserve hatred"

Sara froze. She actually considered his words. She thought back to his earlier anger, and even farther back to the night she killed Riku. He had been trying to protect Riku, and now he hated her for taking his life. And Riku had begged her not to spare his OWN life, but KAI'S. Had Moses been... right? About the humans?

WERE there other types of humans? Humans with good hearts?

Sara released Kai unconsciously as confusion consumed her. The hatred rose up too. But this hatred was different. It was not directed toward the humans, for one thing. So who or what was it for? Maybe it was still for the humans. She wasn't really sure anymore.

She grabbed Diva and dodged instinctively as Saya attacked suddenly. It was like she was on autopilot. It was like she was in a haze. She released Diva and fell to her knees.

Her vision bled red an instant before she blacked out.

* * * *

Kai looked into the containment cell to see that Sara was still unconscious. Diva was in the cell as well except she was awake and staring at the bars with a vacant expression. They would have already been destroyed except for two major problems. One, only Saya could kill Diva. And as for Sara....

Saya had been kidnapped by Diva's Chevalier, Solomon Goldsmith, so Diva could not be killed until she was brought back. Julia had extracted blood from Diva while SHE'D been unconscious and injected it into Sara. It had had no effect for some reason. Now Julia was running tests on Sara's blood to figure out what was up.

There WAS good news though. Solomon was now the only one of Diva's Chevaliers left. Sara had apparently been holding back in all previous battles. She had gone out of control and killed Amshel and Nathan. Apparently Saya wasn't the only Chiropteran who could lose control. Kai didn't know if Sara's blood was STILL lethal to humans or not, but it definitely was to Chevaliers. She had even nearly killed DIVA, but she had collapsed, and had been unconscious ever since.

Julia came up behind him and gazed at Sara and Diva in fascination. She had finally rejoined them. Kai turned to her. "Did you find out anything?" he asked her.

"I believe I know why Sara's blood was able to kill Diva's Chevaliers" she responded. "Sara has Saya's blood within her. After all, despite her betrayal, she IS still Saya's Chevalier"

Kai was confused. "But Hagi is Saya's Chevalier, too. And he's not able to kill Diva's Chevaliers"

"True" Julia said. "But Sara's blood is supercharged, unlike Hagi's. Probably a result of the experiments she was subjected to before she became a Chevalier. Although, I believe that Sara's blood can only effect Chiropterans while she is in an out of control state"

Kai frowned. "Why is that?"

"I put a drop of Sara's blood into a drop of Diva's. Nothing happened whatsoever. As for why Diva's blood did not effect on Sara, I have no clue. But I suspect it has something to do with the fact Diva's pregnant"

Kai frowned even more. "About that, how the HELL did a woman get another woman pregnant?"

Julia's face scrunched up in disgust. "I may have figured that out actually, but it's rather disgusting. Sara's blood acts as, well, for lack of a better term, SPERM toward women"

"Ew!" Kai said at hearing that. "That is really... wrong! Damn! Those scientists really DID jack her up! Gross!"

"On to another topic" Julia went on. "Sara's powers. Something is SERIOUSLY freaking me out about them. Her blood ISN'T just Chiropteran. It.... It's also something ELSE"

Kai looked at her seriously then. "Something else? You mean there's some other species out there besides humans and Chiropterans?"

"That is EXACTLY what I mean. And I don't know what that species IS"

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	22. Mother

Short Author's Note: Sorry I took so long. I just got a new game and I'm hooked on it, but I WILL continue to update. Thank you for reviewing JTLegend.

Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own ANYTHING!

Again, I cannot read it, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Work is killer.

CHAPTER 22: Mother

Sara woke up to find herself in a cell. She sat up slowly. How had she gotten in a cell? The last thing she remembered was talking to that human, Kai.

"Are you back in control of yourself, Sara?" Sara looked to her left to see Diva. "You don't seem to be out of your mind anymore"

"Not that you COULD do anything in there besides kill Diva" a voice said from outside of the cell coldly.

Sara looked outside the cell to find Kai. She started to laugh hysterically. She couldn't help it. "Unbelievable!" she yelled out. "You actually had me convinced for a while!" She chuckled as she stood up.

Kai stayed back a few feet and watched her carefully. "What do you mean?"

Sara stopped laughing and gestured around her. "You hate me and yet you haven't killed me. You put me in a cell. There is only one thing you could want"

Getting her meaning, Kai shook his head. "I don't want to experiment on you, Sara. I want answers. The cell is just in case you start getting homicidal. You went out of control and murdered Amshel Goldsmith and Nathan Mahler. You almost killed Diva too, but you passed out"

Sara froze in shock. "What?!"

"It's true" Diva confirmed, suddenly standing at her side. "But it's alright. I forgive you. I didn't really like Amshel, not anymore anyway. I am going to miss Nathan though. But at least we still have our babies"

"I want to know where you got your powers, Sara" Kai spoke up.

Sara focused on Kai but it took her awhile to process his words. "I told you, those bastard scientists GAVE them to me"

Kai shook his head. "I know that. That's not what I meant" He thought over his next words carefully. "HOW did they give them to you?"

Sara frowned and then a light came into her eyes. "I get it now!" She chuckled. "You want to know about the Source!" She laughed. "You want to know about Illyria"

Kai looked at her with interest now. "Who is Illyria?"

"She's my mother" Sara said in a low, lethal tone. "My OTHER mother"

Kai frowned at her in confusion. "What do you mean your 'OTHER' mother?"

Sara got a far away look in her eyes. "The woman who birthed me was a human. I don't remember anything about her. The scientists took me away from her before I got to know her" She glared at Kai. "Illyria was NOT a human. Her genes turned me into a monster, gave me a new life. That makes her my 'other' mother" She gave an ironic smile. "SAYA is my mother too. She also gave me a new life, as a Chiropteran"

Kai glared at her at the mention of Saya. "WHAT IS Illyria? If she isn't a human, and she isn't a Chiropteran, WHAT is she?"

Sara cocked her head. She walked slowly toward the bars of the cell. "She is a monster. Her race is called 'Daimons'. She still talks to me sometimes, you know"

"Where is she?" Kai demanded to know. "Where are her people? What do they want?"

Sara glared at him. "Her people killed each other off a long time ago. You don't have to worry about thar. At least not YET" Sara looked at Diva. "If our children our born healthy, Mother's race will be reborn through them. MOTHER will reveal herself at their birth"

Kai backed away from the cell involuntarily. "If what you're saying really happens, what happens then?"

"The human race will be dominated" Sara told him. She got a look of confusion. "But... I don't really... have any hatred for humans anymore. Well, not ALL of them anyway"

Kai cocked his head at that. "Then leave Diva. Stop Illyria's plan"

Sara looked at him then, but there was no sign of negative emotions this time. "I won't betray my family. Not for ANY reason"

Kai got angry then. "What about Saya?!" He went a little closer to the cell. "SHE is your family too, isn't she? You said it yourself, Sara! She made you a Chiropteran"

'But I am no longer worthy to serve her, and I can't leave Diva' Sara thought to herself silently. "I've already given you my decision, Kai" she said to him.

Kai glared at her and then started to leave. He turned back before leaving though. "What do you REALLY wish, Sara?"Without waiting for an answer, he left.

Sara winced as grief consumed her. 'My wish can never come true, Kai. My greatest wish now... is to be human'.

Diva glanced around the cell and got a sad look. "How are we supposed to break out of here, Sara? I don't think Saya will release me this time. Sometimes I really hate her"

Sara looked at Diva with a mock hurt look. "You underestimate my abilities, my dear Diva"

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	23. Rhoan Winter

Short Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing JTLegend. By the way, the game I got is Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. And yes, Sara IS based off of Sephiroth, which is PROBABLY why she's so confusing. This chapter is for Saya and it takes place after episode 43.

And PLEASE, if ANYONE knows how to beat that damn stealth level after Cloud joins your DMV, please help!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING

Sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 23: Rhoan Winter

Saya was being flown on Solomon's back as they and Hagi flew back to the hotel where her companions were staying. She still couldn't believe that she had been willing to give him a chance. But didn't he DESERVE a chance? He had, after all, sacrificed everything for her.

She looked over at Hagi, who flew beside them, and felt guilt eat at her. His face was completely stoic, but she knew him well enough to sense his moods. She knew he was angry about her decision. That was why she hadn't told him the other reason why she was giving Solomon a chance.

She and Solomon had been talking, and Solomon had been SO romantic that one thing had led to another. Now she was no longer a virgin AND, to top it all off, she was pretty sure she was pregnant. She wasn't exactly sure how she knew that but it was odd. She could actually FEEL the children growing inside of her.

It must have been a Chiropteran thing. Solomon knew she was pregnant and she had made him promise not to tell. She especially didn't want Hagi or Kai to know. At least not yet.

They landed on the roof of the hotel and Solomon let her off his back. He then changed back to his human form. He offered his arm to her. Saya hesitated to take it, glancing at Hagi. He wasn't looking at them. She sighed and took his arm. Solomon frowned in concern.

"Are you alright, Saya?" he asked her. Hagi looked over at her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine" she lied. "Thank you, Solomon. We should go inside" He nodded and turned toward the door that led inside the building. Realizing something, she pulled him back. "Uh, wait! They won't be expecting you. They... might not trust you"

Solomon placed his free hand over the hand she had on his arm. "I promise I will do whatever I can to earn their trust, if it will put you at ease"

Saya smiled at him and they went inside. Hagi followed behind them silently. Saya released his arm when they got to the right door and knocked. Someone unlocked the door but didn't open it. Confused, Saya pushed open the door. Kai and David were fighting while Mao and Julia stayed back.

"SOMEONE should have been watching them, Kai!" David screamed at him.

"I was a little preoccupied, David!" Kai screamed back at him. "Saya was fucking KIDNAPPED, and not to mention, we might have a war with not only Chiropterans, but whatever the hell Daimons are"

Julia cut in then. "Technically, WE will only have Illyria to deal with. It will take generations for Daemons to become a REALLY big threat"

Kai and David turned toward her. "Stay out of this!" they said simultaneously.

Julia put her hands up in surrender.

"What's up with the dress, Saya?" Mao asked her, coming up to her side.

"I'll change" Saya said to her. "What is going on?"

"Hey, Saya" Kai said to her, coming over to her. He pointed to Solomon. "What the hell is HE doing here?"

Saya stepped forward. "Solomon is on our side now, Kai. Please don't make a big deal about it. Would you just tell me what is going on between you and David?"

"We finally captured Diva" David informed her. "Sara too. And even better, we tested Diva's blood and it no longer has any effect on your blood. You could have killed her without any fear of dying"

"That's great!" Saya exclaimed.

"It WOULD have been, yes" David agreed. "But Kai, immature brat that he is, didn't have anyone guarding them and they escaped!"

Kai glared over at him. "It's not as if anyone could have stopped them anyway. And again, preoccupied. Kidnapped, Daimons. Ringing any bells?"

"Daimons?" Solomon asked.

David came forward. "If you're really on our side, maybe you can help us out. Do you know anything about Sara? About her origins or weaknesses?"

Solomon shrugged. "Weaknesses, haven't got a clue. As for her origins...." He thought for a second. "When she first joined Diva we did a search on her. The only things we could find were a birth certificate, police records, and two obituaries"

David frowned. "Explain"

Solomon leaned against the wall. "Apparently Sara was an only child. She was kidnapped when she was four years old. The police never found her or the kidnapper. Her mother was murdered. The murderer was never found. Sara was proclaimed dead after her mother was killed. The police always suspected the father was involved with the kidnapping AND that he'd killed his wife and probably even Sara. But they couldn't find any proof. Both cases are unsolved even now"

"And the father?" David asked. "Is he still alive?"

Solomon nodded. "Rhoan Winter. He is the only survivor of a great fire"

"A fire?" Kai asked.

"He was found half dead and insane in the ruins of a burned down laboratory. Apparently there had been numerous dead murdered bodies also found in the ruins. The police believe he killed everyone and set the lab on fire. Rhoan blamed the massacre and the fire on a Super Soldier that hates all humankind. He was proclaimed insane and sent to an asylum"

David crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is he now?"

"Still at the asylum probably. The massacre and the fire didn't happen all that long ago. According to the time table Amshel made it happened the same night he told Saya as Liza that Diva was her little sister"

Hagi looked at Saya. Saya gasped. "That was the night I made Sara a Chevalier" she said with a trace of guilt.

"Solomon, were there any records in the ruins about Sara?" David asked.

Solomon shook his head. "No. But I don't believe those records were destroyed in the fire. I believe they were stolen. By who? I have no idea. I have nothing to prove that though. It's just instinct"

David thought over all the information. "Kai, you, me, Saya, Hagi and Solomon will pay a visit to this Rhoan Winter. He may hold important information about Sara"

Kai nodded. "And hopefully about Illyria, as well"

A/N: Sara and Divs appear next chapter. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	24. Sara's Hobby

Short Author's Note: I wish to thank all readers and revtewers. Thank you for the compliments Kyuubi123. By the way, I have been thinking about writing a real book series of my own. What do you think? This chapter takes place during episode 45.

Sorry the chapter is so short. I wanted to make a chapter for Sara and Diva that showed their softer sides. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 24: Sara's Hobby

Sara stood behind Diva, sneering in disgust at James. Diva was doing the same thing. If Sara had been James, she would have just chosen death. She would never willing look like THAT. She was enough of a monster as it was. James was currently in a tank, recovering from his near death on Cristina Island.

"Who is this?" Diva finally said in disgust. She had gone silent for awhile after seeing James. "There is no way this is my James"

"Diva...." Sara started to say, about to attempt to cheer her up.

"Never mind" Diva cut her off. "I don't want him"

Noticing that James was awake and that he had heard, she winced. "Oh dear" she said, at least attempting to care.

"Apparently coming back HERE was a waste of time" Diva said, leaning back against a railing.

"Well" Sara said, looking at Diva. "You're free from all your Chevaliers. What do you wish to do now?"

Diva smiled and placed her hand over her stomach. "I really only wish to raise my babies with you, Sara" She brightened as an idea hit her. "Hey Sara. I just got an idea. I'll become a great singer" She looked at Sara curiously. "Can you sing, Sara?"

Sara hesitated to answer. "Yes" she said finally. "My father taught me"

Diva cocked her head. "You don't LIKE to sing?"

Sara shrugged but didn't answer.

Diva walked over to her. "Do you have any hobbies, Sara?" She looked away thoughtfully. "I've never really seen you do any activities. Although you HAVE gone off on your own sometimes. What do you do then?"

Sara smiled a rare genuine smile. "Diva, I want to show you something"

* * * *

Sara landed near a field and let Diva off her back. After changing back to human form, she took Diva's hand and led her into the field. Diva stared at it wide-eyed and walked forward. Sara grabbed her and pulled her back. Diva looked at her with a stunned expression.

"You have to be careful" Sara said seriously, but softly. She looked into the field of flowers. The flowers were in all sizes, shapes and colors. "Flowers are the most pure things in the world. They can't be corrupted. They make me feel like I'm not a monster... for a while"

Diva glanced at the flowers, then looked back at her. "So THIS is where you go off to by yourself?"

Sara nodded. "There are other fields too. Some already existed before me. But I plant flowers in empty fields. And I tend them all" Sara stepped forward and knelt by the flowers. "Some people think flowers are useless, but they're life forms as well"

Diva knelt beside her. "They are?"

Sara smiled. "Yeah. Other life forms kill each other. Animals, humans, Chiropterans and Daimons, they're all at war all the time. But flowers don't destroy. They're beauty only brings hope"

Diva reached out and touched one of the flowers with uncharacteristic tenderness. "I never really thought about it. But I suppose you're right" She leaned forward to smell the flower. "Can we get a garden, Sara? I think our daughters would like to see them"

Sara smiled. "I bet they would. And of course we can get a garden"

Diva smiled back at her.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	25. Hagi

Short Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing JTLegend. This chapter takes place during episode 46.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 25: Hagi

Sara sat in the garden of the new mansion she resided in with Diva and their babies. She looked down into the basket that held her twin daughters. They may have been out of Diva, but they were still growing inside of cacoons. She could feel not just Chiropteran blood in them, but Daimon blood as well. They were the next generation for both the Chiropterans AND the Daimons.

Sara was a little worried. James was probably fully recovered by now, so how come he hadn't come after Diva? She had also come to a possible decision. She was still deciding so she hadn't mentioned anything to Diva. She looked down at her babies again and became even more unsure.

Diva walked into the garden then and started singing her song. Sara leaned back against a tree and listened. When Diva finished her song, she walked over to their babies and knelt beside them. She placed her hand on one of the cacoons softly and rubbed it tenderly, smiling.

"How are my darling little babies today?" Diva asked Sara.

Sara smiled. "They HAD BEEN listening to their mother sing"

Sara's expression hardened suddenly and she looked at the entrance to the garden. Hagi stood there just watching them. "What are you doing here, Hagi? Where is Saya?"

Hagi glared at Diva. "She's with Solomon now"

Diva burst out laughing. "So Solomon finally got his fondish wish, did he? And the little bitch dumped you" She smiled at the babies. "It's good you came though. You get to see my darling new babies"

Hagi's face was completely stoic. "I merely came to destroy all of you. Where's the other one?"

Sara frowned. "The other one? You mean James? He's no longer wirh us. And probably not to happy about that fact"

Hagi's wings came out and he flexed his clawed hand. Sara grabbed her sword that lay next to her and took up a fighting stance. "Leave now and I will spare your life. This is a battle you cannot win"

Hagi charged her. She charged at him. He slashed at her with his claw so fast she barely had time to block with her sword. He stayed on the attack, forcing her to go on the defensive. Sara's own wings came out but that was as far as her change went.

She blocked one more attack and then flew up into the sky. Hagi flew after her. She extended her palm out toward him. An energy ball formed from her hand and she tossed it at him, flying after it. He brought up his case and deflected the energy. She brought her sword down on the case as she reached him. The force of the blow was so hard that it pushed him back toward the ground.

Hagi's wings flapped, stopping his descent. He then flew back toward her faster than she expected he could and slashed at her. She dodged but he caught her wings, tearing them open. She screamed and transformed her own hands into claws. She latched on to his wings as she fell. Hagi screamed as his own wings were torn to shreds.

They both hit the ground hard and rolled away from each other. Regaining their composure, they stood up.

Sara looked down at her torn wings and tried to flex them. Wincing at the pain, she let her wings disappear back into her back. As Hagi did the same, she looked at him. "You must really be pissed, Hagi" she said to him. "In that case, I should stop holding back"

Summoning her full powers, she charged at him. Hagi was barely able to escape her attacks. He blocked her sword with his case. Pushing down on the case, she used a charge of power to force him back. He flew back and hit the ground rolling, ultimately landing on his feet.

Unfortunately he was unable to dodge or block the next attack. Sara's sword cut through his shoulder and chest. Hagi screamed and fell to his knees, dropping the case. He looked up at Sara.

Sara's face was emotionless. "You should have left"

She slashed her sword down at him again.

* * * *

Sara stood looking down at an unconscious Hagi. There was blood everywhere. She actually felt a stab of guilt. Maybe she had overdone it. She sighed and looked around. The garden was ruined. Now they would have to find a new place.

Diva had gone back inside with the babies.

Sara looked back down at Hagi. Hadn't they been friends once? She couldn't remember. This wasn't the kind of life she wanted. She just wanted to have peace. Did such a thing even exist? She would probably find out soon.

Right now she needed to deal with her dear brother, Hagi.

A/N: I'm not really good with fight scenes but I tried. I hope you liked it. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	26. Conflicted

Short Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing Kyuubi123. And since I know for sure you'll be reviewing JTLegend, thank you as well. This chapter takes place during episode 47.

Disclaimer: I do not oown anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 26: Conflicted

Sara walked outside of the mansion to meet up with James. He had sent her a telepathic message to meet him outside of the mansion without Diva. Out of curiosity she had agreed to see him. After some investigation she had learned that James had taken care of two Schiff members recently. There was now only one left-the female she had seen escape from her attack on that warehouse.

She saw James across the street and went over to him. He looked even more serious than usual. "Well, it took you long enough to come after us"

"I'm not here to fight with you, Sara" James said to her. "I'm here to inquire about Diva. Is she alright? I heard her say she was pregnant"

Sara looked him over but could not detect any trickery. She also suddenly remembered that at the time she told Diva's Chevaliers about Diva's pregnancy James had been recovering from his near death. "She's fine" she told him finally. "She isn't pregnant anymore though. She's with our children as we speak but they are still in their cocoons"

James didn't ask how she'd been able to get Diva pregnant. Sara knew he only inquired about things he thought were relevant. "I am going to be going after Saya soon. Once I take care of the threat she poses, I am SURE Mother will accept me back"

Sara didn't respond to the last part. "Hagi is currently in my custody. He won't be a problem for you. However, Solomon has apparently joined Saya"

James gave her a nod. "And Hagi? Are you sure he is completely contained and not a threat to Diva?"

Sara bristled at the insinuation. "Of course. I would never allow him to endanger Diva"

"Very well, then" James said, turning to leave "I will come to see Diva once Saya has been killed" And with that he was gone.

* * * *

Sara unlocked the underground cell door and entered it. She left the door open. Hagi was bound by chains that held his wrista over his head. The chains were so formidable that even he could not break them, especially in his weakened state. His hair was unbound and he was conscious.

She walked over to him slowly. He glared at her and watched her every move. He didn't speak. "James is going after Saya soon, to kill her. She will not be able to defend herself in her weakened state, will she? And I doubt Solomon will be able to fend him off alone. You picked a fine time to leave her and get captured, Hagi"

Hagi became furious. "Leave me alone, traitor!"

Sara cocked her head at him. "A traitor, am I? Well, like father, like daughter, I suppose" Hagi didn't respond. "I'm going to release you. I suggest you go after James and NOT me and Diva"

Hagi's normally stoic expression collapsed in shock. "Are you... PROTECTING Saya?! Why would you do that after everything you've put her through?"

Sara closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm not really sure what I SHOULD do. Kai managed to show me the error of my ways. But it ISN'T that simple. I love Diva and our children. I know not all humans are bad, but does that REALLY mean I should leave them alone? They will never stop hunting Chiropterans, and I know they will hunt Mother and her later generations. I HAVE to protect my people. And on top of that, I am a monster. A monster's goal IS usually to destroy humans"

"So why are you protecting Saya?" Hagi asked again.

Sara shrugged. "It's simple and ironic. Saya was the firsr person to ever show me kindness, compassion. And...friendship. Unfortunately, I realized that too late. Now it's too late for me"

Sara walked out of the room. As soon as she got out of sight, the chains fell free from Hagi, releasing him.

* * * *

Sara walked down the dark alleyway and saw Hagi slumped against a fence. He was crystallizing. She cocked her head as she watched. "Why are you crystallizing? Is Saya alright?"

Hagi looked up at her. "Saya... Saya is alive. But I've... lost too much blood" He stumbled toward her and she caught him. "Sara...."

She held him with uncharacteristic gentleness. "I will give you some of my blood if you wish" she offered"

""It's... already too late" His body crystallized even more. "But the fact that you offered.... You are a very... conflicted person, my sister" He fully crystallized and crumbled in her arms.

Sara felt something slide down her cheek. She lifted her hand to her face and discovered she was crying. She was shocked but she didn't stop the tears.

She no longer had the strength.

A/N: If you cannot find this story under Hurt/Comfort, it will be under Angst or Romance because I am chaging the genre soon. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	27. Skyscraper Opera

Short Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing JTLegend. Just for the record, Hagi is one of my favorites too and I only killed him for the storyline. PLEASE forgive me! This chapter takes place during episode 48.

WARNING: There will most likely be MAJOR changes from the actual episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 27: Skyscraper Opera

Sara was waiting above in the form of Diva as Saya ran into the open space after her along with Solomon. As they came into view, she jumped down behind them and flung Solomon across the room. Saya spun around and slashed at her with her sword.

Sara caught her wrist and moved the sword to the side, holding on to her wrist tightly. She placed her hand against Sara's cheek tenderly. "You look as if you're falling asleep. But you'll be fine once you hear me sing"

Saya gasped. Sara sensed Solomon coming at her and moved away from Saya with preternatural speed. Solomon stood with his arm and hand transformed in front of Saya, guarding her.

Sara pouted playfully. "That wasn't very nice, Solomon. How rude"

Solomon frowned at her and then gasped. "Saya, it's not Diva" he revealed. "I can sense Diva anywhere. This isn't her. It's a trick" Saya looked at him in shock.

Sara smiled and clapped mockingly. "Nice Chevalier instincts, Solomon" she complimented. "But you are such a killjoy" She transformed back into herself.

Saya glared at her. "Sara, where is Hagi? I know you have him. James told us"

Sara shook her head. "Diva and I aren't holding him anymore. He escaped from us. We assumed that he went back to you" She didn't tell Saya the truth, it would have only hurt her. But why did she even care about that? Haji had been right. She WAS conflicted.

Saya looked to be holding back tears. "Where's Diva?"

As if on cue, Diva started to sing on stage. Sara cocked her hip and listened. "Such a beautiful song. If I'm not mistaken, Saya, it was hearing this same song that helped you find Diva and name her. It also gave you a reason to release her from her confinement"

Saya turned sorrowful. "It was a mistake to release Diva"

Sara glared at her. "How can you say that, Saya? You were living the high life in those days, while Diva was trapped, starved and experimented on. You cannot even IMAGINE such isolation. You may BELIEVE you're alone, Saya, but you don't really understand true isolation" She gave Saya a knowing look. "You went to see my father recently, did you not?"

Both Saya and Solomon gasped, surprised that she knew. Sara smiled bitterly. "Tell me, what did he say about me?"

Saya looked at her with pity. "He spoke of you as if you were merely a test sample. He denied that you were even his daughter. He offered us money if we released him, and if we... delivered you to him. But Sara, he killed your mother, that means she MUST have loved you"

Sara couldn't understand her reasoning. "Do you expect me to rejoice at such news? If anything it just makes me feel more despair. I was snatched away from a loving mother to be a test subject" Sara spoke her next words with deep sorrow in her voice. "And she was killed because of me"

Sara weakened with sympathy. "Sara"

Sara looked at her with determination. "Diva wishes to fight you for her freedom. I will not interfere. But know this, Saya. The only thing Diva desires is a family, not a life of fighting, just like you" She turned to Solomon. "This is THEIR fight, Solomon. Do not interfere"

Solomon gasped. "But...."

Saya placed her hand against Solomon's arm and gave him a quick kiss. "Please do not interfere, Solomon. Not unless Sara does. This fight is between me and Diva only"

Solomon reluctantly nodded. "If that is what you wish, my angel"

Diva finished her song. Saya kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Solomon, for everything. And remember the promise"

She ran out to meet Diva. Sara looked away and thought, 'That promise....'

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	28. Two Queens

Short Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing JTLegend. And I might not be able to update for a day or two because I am going to my aunt's house for Christmas. This chapter takes place during episode 49. There will probably be major changes.

NOTICE: Diva's Bride will only have 29 chapters after all. However, there will be a sequel called 'The Next Generation'. I hope who ever read Diva's Bride will read the sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

CHAPTER 28: Two Queens

Diva watched as Saya ran out onto the stage. The audience was gone. They had been either transformed into Chiropterans or eaten by Chiropterans. When Saya stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to her, Diva extended her own sword out toward her.

"Well come on, big sister Saya" Diva said to her impatiently.

Saya extended her own sword and her eyes started glowing red. She moved out of the way as Diva slowly descended the steps. Before stepping completely off the steps, Diva stopped and turned to Saya. "Why do you want to kill me, big sister?"

Saya's look was one of determination. "There has been so much suffering because we exist, because of our blood" She lifted her sword threateningly. "That is why I have to kill you, Diva" she said with regret.

Diva stayed with an unthreatening posture and didn't look at her. "I don't really understand the humans, Saya. But I don't think the humans really understand US, either"

Saya lowered her sword and shook her head. "That's not true. Kai, Riku and my father always accepted me, as did the Red Shield"

"But..." Diva turned to her and smiled. "You're still a Chiropteran, big sister" Saya gasped and flinched. Diva burst out laughing at her reaction. "You got upset!"

Saya looked down sadly. "You will probably... never understand" she said softly.

Diva glared at her. "I wonder why!" she said angrily. "We're sisters. Both of us were born of the same mother, yet you accuse ME of not understanding?" Her voice turned sad. "Now, Saya, that's not fair" Her face became full of so much sorrow it was painful to behold. "Remember... only YOU were treated like a human, and only YOU were able to experience HAPPINESS" She closed her eyes in sadness. "And only you... were permitted to have fun"

Saya gave her a look of pity. "Oh, Diva...."

(A/N: Unfortunately I do not remember the rest of the episode OR the fight between Diva and Saya, sorry. PLEASE forgive me!)

* * * *

Both Sara and Solomon sat up straight as Diva and Saya were impaled on each other's swords. They watched in mutual horror as the two queens pulled away from each other, their eyes no longer glowing. Diva threw her sword away from her as Saya dropped hers and collapsed to her knees. Blood flowed from each of their wounds.

Suddenly noticing something odd, Sara and Solomon exchanged confused glances. Solomon went to Saya. Sara picked up her babies and went to Diva. Solomon was busy examining a non-crystallizing Saya. Sara bent to look at Diva's wound and saw that Diva also wasn't crystallizing.

Everyone was silent for a long time. Then all four of them looked at each other and voiced the same thing. "What the hell?!" they all said simultaneously.

Solomon slapped his forehead as he suddenly remembered something. "Didn't Julia Silverstein say that Diva's blood was uneffective because she was pregnant? That would apply to you too, Saya"

Sara glared at Saya and Solomon. "You came here to kill Diva thinking she was the only who could die?! That is SO underhanded"

Saya looked at all of them. "NONE of us can die?"

Just at that moment, the babies came out of their cocoons. Diva took one look at them and grabbed the one with blue eyes, smiling warmly. "Works for me. Let's go, Sara"

Sara shrugged and gave Diva the other baby. Then she transformed into her Chiropteran form. Diva got on her back with their babies and Sara flew away into the night. Saya and Solomon watched helplessly.

Saya turned to Solomon and slapped his arm. He jumped and rubbed the spot where she'd him. "What was that for?!"

Saya looked at him drolly. "You couldn't have remembered that bit of information BEFORE the fight? I may be a Chiropteran but I still feel pain, you know"

She looked up at the sky and sighed.

A/N: Surprise! Nobody died! Illyria appears next chapter. Remember though, there will be a sequel named 'The Next Generation'. It will be a Family/Romance story. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	29. The Next Generation

Short Author's Note: I want to thank all readers for reading. Special thanks to JTLegend and Kyuubi123. And again, I PROMISE there will be a sequel but I am going to my aunt's house soon for Christmas.

CHAPTER 29: The Next Generation

Sara landed in the front yard of their mansion. When Diva got off her back with their babies, she changed back to human form. She took the baby with blue eyes and held her carefully and tenderly. She smiled warmly. Then she looked to Diva.

Diva smiled back and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"See, Sara" Diva said as she gazed at their two daughters. "They were born beautiful and healthy. So you're not a monster. So you don't have to kill yourself" Sara gasped in surprise. Diva looked at her. "I always knew that was what you planned to do. Please don't do it, Sara. My family won't be complete without you"

Sara looked at Diva and their babies. Tears flowed out of her eyes as the pain and sadness of her past finally lessened. It had always been crippling, but now it was nothing more than an ache. It would always be there, but for the first time ever, she saw a brighter tomorrow.

"As do I, my daughter" a woman's voice said from behind her.

Sara froze and then turned around slowly. Diva looked toward the voice as well as her eyes began to glow blue. The woman standing behind them was beautiful. Her skin was flawless and pale. Her hair was light brown and fell to her waist in a braided ponytail. Her eyes were a deep green. She was dressed in a black dress that had long sleeves and fell to just above her knees. She also had on black sapphire-studded ankle-length boots and a blue ribbon in her hair.

The woman folded her hands in front of her innocently. "Relax, Diva" she said in a deceptively sweet voice. "I'm not here to fight. I came to see my daughter and my darling little grandchildren"

Diva looked at Sara questioningly. Sara smiled in welcome. "It's alright, Diva. This is Illyria, my mother. She may be ruthless and merciless, but she would never harm her family. Not unless they gave her a reason to"

"That's right" Illyria said, suddenly standing by Diva's side. "Now may I please see the future of my people?"

Sara handed Illyria the baby she held and Diva hesitantly did the same. Illyria smiled down at them approvingly. "Oh, they are so cute. Have you named them yet?"

Diva's eyes went back to normal. They had decided on names long before now. She placed her hand against the cheek of the blue-eyed baby. "This is Aerith"

Sara did the same with the brown-eyed baby. "And this is Melina"

Illyria smiled broadly. "Definitely names fit for the next queens of Chiroptera and Daimons. Oh and, that reminds me" She kissed Diva on the cheek. "You are the perfect mate for my daughter.

"Welcome to my family, Diva"

* * * *

Saya sat on a park bench. Solomon suddenly appeared and sat next to her. He placed a hand over one of her clenched fist. Saya looked at him and smiled gratefully. But the sadness didn't leave her face.

"What is the matter, Saya?" Solomon asked her with concern.

Saya looked away. "I failed to kill Diva. And now...." She placed her hand against her stomach. "Now the fight is going to fall to our children. It wasn't a life I wanted for them" She looked at him. "Aren't you worried, Solomon?"

Solomon gave her a smile. "I'm actually surprised that you are. They won't be fighting alone, Saya. We will be fighting right alongside them. So will the Red Shield and whatever humans they make Chevaliers"

"They may be shielded physically, Solomon" She put her hand over her heart. "But no one can protect them from the emotional pain they will feel. And THAT is what I worry about"

And now so did he.

A/N: Diva's Bride is now finished. Please read the sequel 'The Next Generation'. Again, it will be a Family/Romance fic. It will be coming soon. But it MAY not be until after Christmas. Please review!


End file.
